Teen Titans do a Kingdom Hearts Parody
by nobodymuch
Summary: Read the title. See it? Good. That should explain a lot. It's just all your favorite Teen Titans characters being forced to act out the greatest video game of all time. Woot.
1. Dive to the Heart

**A/N:** Okay, this is my first time trying out a parody. I figured I'd start with my favorite video game of all time. I'll post the characters of Destiny Island for right now. The rest of the characters will be posted in the next chapter.

Sora: Beast Boy  
Kairi: Terra  
Riku: Aqualad  
Selphie: Starfire  
Tidus: Robin  
Wakka: Speedy  
Mysterious stranger: Mysterious stranger (Heh... don't worry, you find out who it is all in due time.)

You'll only be seeing Beast Boy(A.k.a. Sora) in this first chapter, seeing as it is his dive to the heart.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Teen Titans, or Kingdom Hearts for that matter. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to own both of them, and have tons of money, and a big mansion, and a nice shiny car, and a lime green chainsaw, but- erm. Nevermind. You get my point.

* * *

The camera rolls for a moment, showing nothing but darkness. Suddenly, it zooms in on a boy who's standing on what looks to be a giant pillar with a stained glass image on top; the image is showing Snow White. 

We zoom in further on the boy, so that we can see he is… well… green, with spiky hair. It's none other than Beast Boy from the Teen Titans. However, his hair is spikier than usual and the clothes are a bit different, giving away the role he's playing.

Beast Boy glances around confusedly. "What?" he exclaims, looking completely lost. "What the heck happened? I was just about to slip those socks under Cyborg's pillow and-" Upon sight of the camera, Beast Boy gives a sheepish look and cuts himself off before finishing his sentence.

He screams slightly after staring down at his clothes. "DUDE! THESE AREN'T MY CLOTHES!" he yells, looking horrified. Indeed, he was wearing a red shirt that had white sleeves, with a blue vest over it, along with a blue hood. A large belt was over his shorts, which poofed out a little, though they didn't sag, really.

"AND CHECK OUT MY SHOES!" he shouts, looking close to tears. The shoes **were** a scary sight. They were large and yellow, with a little black over the top of them.

A hand waves in front of the camera at Beast Boy, from the person holding the camera as they struggle to contain their laughter.

Beast Boy's eyes flash over at the camera-holder. "HOPE?" he shouts in dismay.

This so-called 'Hope' waves again. "Welcome to my first parody- starring… YOU!"

He gives a blank look before shaking his head. "That's it. I quit," he announces.

"You can't quit!" Hope tells him simply.

"Yeah? Why not?" Beast Boy demands to know.

The camera shifts for a minute, giving away the fact that Hope isn't very good at filming things. "Because… if you try to quit, the beauty of writer magic will just bring you back here!"

He stares with a terrified expression, before shaking his head in anger. "I hate you and your stupid fan fics."

Hope lets out an evil chuckle. "Thank you!" she remarks, before both go back to the actual parody.

Suddenly, words appear out of nowhere, speaking momentarily of how Beast Boy doesn't have much time to learn everything before he must open the door to light.

Beast Boy gives an annoyed stare at the writing. "Can we hurry this up?"

**_Whatever. I'm still getting paid._** the words retort.

The words fade out and a couple more sentences take their place. **_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength._**

As soon as these words start to fade, three small pillars pop up, each featuring a different item. One is a sword, one's a staff, and the other is a shield.

Beast Boy walks up to them while eerie music drones on. He studies each object in turn, before staring at the camera again. "Why do they all have a Mickey Mouse symbol on them? And while we're at it, why am I standing on a picture of Snow White?" he asks irritably.

The camera moves, indicating that Hope shrugged. "I dunno. Disney's paying for most of this, so they have to bring in Disney stuff a lot."

He shakes his head at Hope before looking at the weapons. Finally, he grabs the sword, holding it up in the air and striking a heroic pose. "To infinity- and beyond!" he yells out.

"They don't bring in Disney stuff like THAT!" Hope hisses at him.

He merely grins sheepishly. The sword has vanished temporarily. After a moment, he glances around frantically. "Hello? Can we move it along here?" he demands.

_**You have chosen the power of the warrior. Now what will you give up in exchange?**_

Beast Boy thinks for a moment. "I have to give up something? I don't wanna give anything up!"

_**You have to.**_

He shakes his head. "Nu-uh!" he insists.

**_Give something up NOW!_** the words instruct.

Sighing, Beast Boy relents. He grabs the shield and attempts to chuck it over the edge of the giant column he's standing on. Unfortunately, some unknown force makes it bounce back and hit him in the head.

"Ooooow! MY HEAD!" Beast Boy cries, clutching his forehead.

**_I don't get paid enough for this._** the words remark, before moving along the scene.

The shield vanishes, and the pillar begins to rumble.

Eyes widening, he gulps. "Well… that can't be good."

There is a moment's pause before the pillar shatters and Beast Boy is just visible falling into darkness before the camera cuts off.

The camera comes back on, now showing Beast Boy standing on a giant pillar with a stained glass image of Cinderella. "Sorry about that, folks! It takes awhile to get down there even with writer magic sometimes!" Hope explains apologetically from behind the camera.

The words reappear, making an effort to instruct him about the dangers of letting the darkness get hold of the light in his heart. However, when they realize Beast Boy isn't paying any attention, they cease, and allow a small, black creature with big pupil-less yellow eyes to rise up from the floor. For those of you who don't know, that would be the most common type of Heartless. If you don't know what a Heartless is… well… you probably shouldn't be reading this fan fiction.

Beast Boy jerks around, and upon seeing the Heartless, yelps. Surprisingly, the sword he chose earlier appears in his hand. "I don't know how to use this!" he cries. Luckily, once he swings it, it hits the Heartless dead on, defeating it near instantly.

He stands there, looking triumphant with his sword in his hand, and unaware of the Heartless that has just appeared behind him that is closing in.

The camera does a full view of the surroundings, apparently meaning that Hope is expecting to see more writing. "You're supposed to warn him!" she whispers at the air.

**_Aww… do I have to?_** the words whine.

"Yes!"

The words pause, apparently disappointed about having to be nice to Beast Boy. **_Look out! Behind you!_** finally appears in Beast Boy's view.

Jerking around, the green changeling fights that Heartless, sighing as more appear. He continues to fight, until the last one is vanquished. Unlike the others, this Heartless sinks into the ground, its darkness seeping in and spreading over the floor, also covering Beast Boys feet.

"AH!" Beast Boy yells in surprise, scrambling to get away. The dark portal sucks him in though, and the camera cuts out once more.

A few minutes later, the scene returns, this time featuring our little green Titan lying on a column that features an Alice in Wonderland-type picture, unconscious.

As Beast Boy continues to remain knocked out, the camera moves up and down as she approaches him. We see a foot suddenly swing into view as it kicks him in the shin.

"Eep!" Beast Boy exclaims, jolting upright. He looks around briefly, before standing up, wondering what to do next. A beam of light suddenly shines, allowing a door to come into view, though it appears somewhat see-through. "Hey, a door!" he shouts, making a move to go open the door. Unfortunately, he goes right through it.

"Aw man!" he grumbles, crossing his arms while he pouts.

The words seem to be annoyed, seeing as they are no longer showing up, though they are still sending hints. A red box appears a little ways off from the door.

Mumbling under his breath due to his annoyance, Beast Boy walks over to the box, the sword appearing in his hands once more. He taps the box and opens it, causing a wooden crate to appear. He sends Hope a quizzical look.

The camera sways up and down as Hope shrugs. "Just whack it till you bust it open!"

Grinning evilly, it wouldn't be surprising if Beast Boy were picturing Hope's face on the crate as he smacked it with the sword until it came open, allowing the rim around the door to become solid.

Only seconds later, a barrel appeared from nowhere. He makes the correct assumption in supposing he would need to break that as well. As soon as it breaks, the rest of the door gains its solid appearance.

Beast Boy runs over, swinging the door open and running through.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Hope yells, trying to run after him, but tripping as she does so, causing the camera to cut off yet again.

After about five minutes' worth of static, the camera comes on to show Beast Boy screaming as he runs away from a huge cluster of Heartless, now on top of a Sleeping Beauty stained glass column.

While he struggles, the camera merely follows him. "Er… I'm afraid the last part was rather… boring," Hope admits to the viewers. "Our hero came upon an illusion of his home island, along with three of his friends. After his friends asked him the same questions continuously, Beast Boy threw a little… hissy fit…" she mutters.

"I DID NOT!" Beast Boy defends while continuing to run away from the Heartless, only attacking them on occasion.

The camera continues to film him with the Heartless until they finally all are defeated. A staircase then appears at the edge of the column, leading up to yet another pillar of stained glass up ahead.

Later, Beast Boy finally approaches the next column. A panting sound is heard from behind the camera. "I will… NEVER… take the stairs… again," Hope pants.

Beast Boy looks around, tapping his foot. "I'm waaaaaaaiiiiiiittttinnnnng," he calls to the writing in a sing-song voice.

**_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._** the writing states. **_Be afraid. Be very afraid._**

Hope clears her throat in a disapproving way.

**_Oh fine. But don't be afraid. And don't forget…_** the writing trails off there, leaving Beast Boy and whatever victims viewing the tape to wonder what they weren't supposed to forget.

There's a brief moment of silence before Beast Boy turns around. "WHAT THE F-" he starts, Hope cutting him off with a loud sneeze.

Beast Boy's shadow has grown to the height of a two story shopping mall.

Our hero makes an attempt to turn and run, but Hope stops him. "You can't leave! You either fight that Heartless, or me!" she demands.

His face falls, and he dejectedly marches back to the Heartless. The battle is intense, Beast Boy finally getting the hang of his sword. He swings it around, slashing at the giant Heartless' hands whenever opportunity allows.

Minutes later, it looks as if the battle is about to be won. Beast Boy raises up his sword, only to have the Heartless lower its hands to the ground, letting darkness flow and make another portal that makes an effort to suck up Beast Boy, making the sword disappear suddenly.

The changeling's eyes widen. "That's not fair!" he yells. "Hey… wait a minute… why can't I just use my powers?"

"Because I said so!" Hope intervenes.

Beast Boy sighs, struggling right before the darkness finally engulfs him.

Hope coughs loudly, prompting the writing to finish it up.

**_But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. And don't forget- you are the one who will open the door. _**

**_

* * *

_A/N: **If you couldn't tell, I'm Hope, your all-powerful writer/director for this parody. 

Anyways, I know it's not much, but I'm half asleep right now. I hope you all like it so far! No flames please!

**_Please Read and Review!_**


	2. Destiny Islands

**A/N:** Okay, here are all the characters featured in this chapter. It turns out, I decided not to use Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus in my parody. X.X Too challenging to fit them in.

Sora: Beast Boy  
Kairi: Terra  
Riku: Aqua Lad  
Mysterious stranger: Mysterious stranger (Once again... you'll find out soon enough)  
Goofy: Cyborg  
Donald: Gizmo  
Queen Minnie: Rita (More commonly known as Elastigirl.)  
Daisy: Blackfire  
Jiminy Cricket: Bumblebee (Yes, I know Jiminy's a guy... but... Bumblebee was the only one I could think up to fill his place.)

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Teen Titans, or Kingdom Hearts. No, I don't own Disney either. That clear? Goodie.

* * *

When the camera comes back on, we see Beast Boy, asleep on the shore of an islet. He's on Destiny Islands, to be more precise. He sits up slowly, stretching and yawning for a minute. Leaning back down a little more, he jumps nearly a foot in the air as he sees Terra, standing right behind him, looking down at him and smiling. 

"AHA!" Terra laughs triumphantly. "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here!" she tells him.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Beast Boy whines. "And I wasn't snoozing! There was this big black thing that swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't--OW!" he starts to explain, but is cut off by Terra thumping him in the head.

"Are you still dreaming?" she inquires.

Beast Boy sends a glare over at the camera- or rather, at Hope, who's still the person behind the camera. "Seems more like a nightmare to me," he snorts.

A shell suddenly comes into view in front of the camera, soaring through the air until it hits Beast Boy in the head.

"OUCH!" he yelps, clutching his forehead. He turns back to Terra. "It wasn't a dream! Or… was it? I don't know," he sighs. "What was that place? So bizarre…" he trails off.

"Yeah, sure," she snorts sarcastically.

Terra shrugs, taking a few steps forward until the ocean waves lap over her feet.

The green changeling pauses for a minute. "Hey Terra? What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?"

She thinks for a moment. "I've told you before, I don't remember," she finally sighs.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing," she confirms.

"You ever wanna go back?" Beast Boy questions.

She smiles slightly. "Well… I'm happy here!" Terra turns around to grin at Beast Boy. "But, you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it!" she adds.

He nods. "I'd like to see it too! And any other worlds out there! I wanna see them all!" Beast Boy pauses. "Worlds? Wait, are we going into outer space or something?" he asks confusedly.

"Sorta… let's just put it this way: Your whole island is one world," Hope attempts to explain.

He gives a blank stare before shaking his head. "It's a small world after all."

After a moment's pause, another voice speaks up. "Hey! Aren't you two forgetting about me?"

Aqua Lad walks up to the two of them. He has a log in hand, but as he approaches, he chucks it to Beast Boy, who makes an effort to catch it and ends up falling down.

"I guess I'm the only one working on the raft?" he asks. "And you're just as lazy as he is!" he smirks at Terra.

Terra grins proudly. "So you noticed!" she announces.

The two boys are both sitting with their hands behind them on the sand.

Terra thinks for a minute. "I'll race you!" she challenges.

Aqua Lad snorts. "Are you kidding?"

Terra whaps him over the head, though otherwise ignores his comment. "Ready… Go!" she yells.

Both boys spring up, each starting to run to the other side of the island.

Terra struggles to keep up with them. She briefly looks at her script. "Wait, why do I have to laugh? This isn't fun!" she whines. "And I'm in last place!"

"Just laugh!" Hope growls.

The geomancer sighs before letting out a small laugh.

A little while later, we see Beast Boy approach Terra.

"So, can you gather the rest of the supplies?" she asks him. "We need two logs, a rope, and a cloth."

"Sure! And I was wondering if you might wanna… hang out with me… Saturday ni-" he starts to ask, but is cut off by Hope clearing her throat.

"You two lovebirds can flirt later!"

Beast Boy growls and storms off to get the supplies. While he is doing so, the camera makes a beeping sound and shuts off.

When it comes back on, we see the three sitting together on a tree that's leaning so far over, it's almost touching the ground.

Aqua Lad goes on about other worlds for a few minutes, the other two keeping silent.

Terra finally looks at him. "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"

"Well… yeah, thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably wouldn't have thought of any of this," he admits. "Terra… thanks."

"You're welcome," she tells him, laughing a little.

Beast Boy sits up from his leaning position for a moment. "You better stay away from my girl!" he threatens Aqua Lad.

Aqua Lad blinks. "But I wasn't trying to… but she… HOPE MADE ME!" he whines.

The green teen merely shoots a death glare at Aqua Lad.

A few minutes later, the three of them are walking back to their boats, getting ready to go home for the day. Terra is ahead of the two boys.

"Hey Beast Boy! Catch!" Aqua Lad yells, tossing a fruit that resembles a star at him.

Beast Boy blinks before just catching the fruit- with his mouth.

Aqua Lad stares for a moment. "Not quite what I had in mind, but…" he trails off, shaking his head. "You wanted one, didn't you?"

Beast Boy examines the fruit. "A Paopu fruit?" he inquires.

"It's said that if two people share one, they become a part of each other's lives… no matter what," he tells him, continuing to walk. He pauses briefly. "Well isn't that the corniest thing you ever heard of?" he grumbles before walking again. "C'mon! I know you wanna try it with…" he trails off, laughing as he starts running.

Beast Boy stares at the fruit for a moment more before blushing as much as someone with green skin could. "W-wait a minute!" he yells, tossing the Paopu fruit and running after Aqua Lad and Terra. The camera then goes cuts off to show more static.

A little while later, the camera comes back on to show Gizmo, walking inside a huge castle. The castle is actually the Disney castle.

Upon seeing the camera, Gizmo stops and blinks. "What are you doing here?" he snaps at Hope.

Hope waves her hand in front of the camera, bidding Gizmo to carry on. "I'm filming this! Now hush! It just took me awhile to get from world to world, okay?"

Gizmo clenches his teeth and walks onward, until he enters what appears to be a throne room. "Good morning your Majesty!" he calls to a person we assume is sitting in the chair a long ways off at the very end of the throne room. "Ya snot-eatin' loser…" he adds under his breath.

He continues walking until the chair comes into better view. It is then obvious that whoever normally sits in the chair is missing.

"Ahem!" Hope coughs after Gizmo remains silent.

Gizmo narrows his eyes. "Oh no," he says in a monotone voice.

"Could you at least **try** to sound a bit more worried?"

He glares at the camera and Hope. "That's as worried as it's gonna get! Take it or leave it!"

Just then, everyone's favorite mutant worm crawls into view from behind the chair with a letter in its mouth.

"Gimme that, you cakesniffer!" Gizmo demands, snatching the letter out of Silkie's mouth and reading over it quickly.

A hand holding a whip comes into view. "Listen up, midget! If you don't act worried, this comes in contact with your behind!"

Gizmo stares with wide eyes, before screaming and running off with the letter.

"That's better!" Hope laughs, following the small evil genius.

Gizmo finally arrives outside the castle, to where Cyborg is sleeping on the grass.

"Cyborg? WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU CRUD MUNCHER!" he yells, calling down a bolt of lightning to zap Cyborg. He blinks, before grinning broadly. "COOL!" he shouts. "I had no idea I could do THAT!"

Cyborg jumps about three feet in the air before landing back down again. "OOOW! You enjoyed that too much…" he groans, glaring at Gizmo. "Well, what is it, brat?"

"Don't call me that!" Gizmo snaps.

Cyborg smirks. "I can call you anything I wanna call you!"

Gizmo smacks his forehead, before staring back at his letter. "Look Cyborg, something's going on… but you can't tell anyone!"

Cyborg cocks his head to one side. "Queen Rita?" he asks.

"Not even the Queen!" Gizmo snarls.

"Wait a minute… SHE'S part of the royal family?" Cyborg states in disbelief after staring at his script. "NO WAY!"

"No one else tried out for the part…" Hope admits, looking at the same spot on the script.

"B-Blackfire?" Cyborg chokes out, still in disbelief that someone like Blackfire is part of the royal family.

"NO!" Gizmo snaps, thoroughly annoyed that Cyborg doesn't seem to get the point by now.

Cyborg smirks and waves at two people behind Gizmo. "Good morning ladies!"

Gizmo freezes. "What? Uh-oh…" he gulps, turning around slowly to see Blackfire and Rita right behind him.

Blackfire clears her throat, tapping her foot in a questioning way.

Later, we see the group in the castle's library. The letter is just visible. It's obviously from the king of this castle, and it states how he has left to go find out why the stars have been blinking out, one by one. He states that Gizmo and Cyborg need to find someone with a key… the key to survival. The letter instructs them to go to a place called Traverse Town to search, and ask someone named Robin for help.

Gizmo taps his foot impatiently. "Can we get this underway already?" he grumbles.

Rita sighs. "You need someone to chronicle your travels. In other words… Bumblebee will help you."

We see Bumblebee on a table, looking around. She attempts to grow to her full size, but Hope's writer magic prevents her from doing so. Grumbling, she doesn't look too happy about her given job.

"Please… find the King!" Rita asks them, as they depart out the door.

A few minutes later, they reach a huge place. A rocket is there. Rather, it's called a Gummi Ship.

Gizmo hops into the front seat. "I drive!" he declares.

Cyborg shakes his head, snickering. "No way, pipsqueak." He picks him up by the scruff of his neck, tossing him into the next seat over.

Gizmo grumbles all the way through take-off, as the Gummi Ship departs from that world. Once again, the camera shuts off.

The scene then returns, to show Beast Boy in his pigsty of a room.

"It took you long enough to find all the food for your provisions on the raft…" Hope grumbles.

A flashback scene suddenly comes on, showing Beast Boy in a cave. He stoops to pick up a mushroom to take back to the raft, before noticing a drawing on one of the rocks. Another flashback scene shows him and Terra as little kids, drawing pictures of each other.

Beast Boy studies the drawing. "Man… my drawing of her… looks like crud."

"I second that," Hope announces.

The clearing of a throat is heard all of a sudden.

Beast Boy glances up. "Huh? Who's there?"

A stranger in a hooded cloak stares at him, his face not visible thanks to the hood. "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door…" he muses.

"Wait a minute… so you're from another world?" the green teen questions.

"There is so very much to learn… you understand so little."

"HEY!" Beast Boy growls. "I do too!" he replies indignantly. "You'll see! I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" he states.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand _nothing."_

"I know plenty of things!" Beast Boy grumbles. He looks at a door that has been in the cave for years at a time before looking back up, only to see the stranger gone. The flashback scene then ends, showing Beast Boy's room again.

Suddenly, the camera falls to the ground, and a thudding noise is heard.

"OWWW!" Hope shouts. "There's no room in this mess!" she whines at Beast Boy.

He snorts. "Deal with it!" he laughs at her. Glancing out the window, he suddenly jolts upright. "A storm? Oh no! The raft!" he yells. "That really doesn't look like a storm…" he thinks aloud, looking at the huge ball of darkness over the islet. Throwing the window upward, he climbs out- and screams. "DUDE, NO ONE TOLD ME THIS PLACE WAS TWO STORIES HIGH!" he yells, laying flat on his back on the ground.

Hope is heard laughing before the camera cuts off yet again.

Beast Boy has arrived at the island when the camera comes back on. He screams as Heartless suddenly appear all around him. "I thought these were only in my dream… nightmare… thing!"

"Nah," Hope replies simply.

"Well, I'll get rid of them with my…" he trails off, looking discouraged all of a sudden. He shows his weapon to the camera. "Wooden sword? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BIG SHINY ONE?" he cries, running away from the Heartless as fast as he can.

Hope follows him. The Heartless don't attack her because… well, it's been rumored by some that she's the spawn of evil. Heh.

Beast Boy runs over the bridge to the smaller island where the leaning tree is, spotting Aqua Lad there. "Aqua Lad!" he cries.

Aqua Lad looks up. "The door… has opened."

Beast Boy pauses. "Door? What door? I don't see a door anywhere?"

"Shut up!" Hope grumbles.

"Beast Boy… the door has opened! Now we can go to other worlds! We may never see our parents again… but we can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" he declares, before shooting Hope a face that states very clearly that he _is_ afraid.

"Where's Terra?" Beast Boy asks frantically.

"Terra's coming with us!"

The green changeling winces, before also steps towards the darkness. Suddenly, everything goes black. But after a moment's waiting, there is a bright flash of light, and he reappears, holding a sword that closely resembles a key. Aqua Lad is nowhere to be seen.

**_Keyblade…_** the writing states simply.

"Aw, not you again!" Beast Boy grumbles, upon sight of the writing.

_**Yes. Me. Muaha.**_

"Shove off!" Hope hisses at the writing.

_**But-**_

"No 'but's!"

Beast Boy shakes his head, before running in the direction of the cave where he found the drawing from, in search of Terra. He stops upon sight of a door in front of the cave's entrance. "How'd that get there?" he asks in total confusion.

"Don't ask questions. Disney works in weird ways," Hope tells him.

Beast Boy opens the door quickly, running into the cave. He stops at the sight of Terra, who seems paler than usual.

She extends an arm towards him. "Beast Boy…" she says faintly.

The door in the cave suddenly is flung open, a strong gust of dark wind rushing forth. It blows Terra right towards Beast Boy. He spreads his arm to catch her, but as soon as she reaches him, she seems to disappear.

He looks confused, but has no time to comment before he is blown right out of the cave. Once he lands on the island, his eyes widened. "WOULD SOMEONE MIND TELLING ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" he shouts, the island now reduced to only a small mass of land.

"AWWW, MAN!" he cries, upon sight of the same giant Heartless created from his shadow in his nightmare.

The battle is set forth once again. This time, however, Beast Boy wins. The Heartless is drawn up to the darkness still levitating over what's left of the island.

Our green hero struggles to hold on to some debris on the island, but the winds are too strong, and he is drawn upwards as well. "I'M GONNA FLIPPIN' KILL YOU BEFORE THIS FAN FICTION IS OVER, HOPE!" is just audible before the portal sucks him up.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, no flames please. It took me forever to write this chapter, since I got stuck in so many places. I'm writing this all from memory; I haven't used the game as a reference for dialogue yet. 

**_Please Read and Review!_**


	3. Traverse Town

**A/N:** Okay, here it is, the third chapter! Once again, I have written this while nearly being asleep... so... if it's not that great... I apologize. I'm trying, I really am! Here are your characters in this chapter:

Sora: Beast Boy  
Donald: Gizmo  
Goofy: Cyborg  
Leon: Robin  
Yuffie: Kitten  
Aerith: Starfire  
Pluto: Silkie  
"Ansem" (If you've played Kingdom Hearts 2 far enough, you'll know what I mean): Slade (Heh, kudos to those of you who guessed, though it wasn't all that hard to figure out!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, Kingdom Hearts, Disney... you get the point.

* * *

A beep is heard, along with some fumbling sounds, before the camera finally comes back on. The town we see is completely different from the islands. For one thing, it's night-time, and for another, there are tons of different buildings and lights. 

It appears that this would be the 'Traverse Town' mentioned in the King's letter.

Suddenly, the camera swings around to focus on two familiar faces who have apparently just arrived here- Gizmo and Cyborg.

Gizmo has his arms crossed, still upset about not having gotten to drive. "Where's that key?" he demands grumpily.

Cyborg looks down. "Maybe we should go find Robin?" he suggests before shrugging. He's about to take another step forward, when he sees Silkie right beside him. "AH!" he shouts, tripping in order to avoid crushing the mutant worm. "How the heck…?"

Silkie crawls over to Cyborg's leg, drooling happily. It would be the writer's best guess that he stowed away in the Gummi Ship with them.

Cyborg pushes Silkie off, his face scrunched up in disgust. "That's just nasty…" he whines, standing back up. The half robot looks upward momentarily, and his eyes widen in awe.

"What're you staring at, you booger flingin' loser?" Gizmo demands to know.

Cyborg narrows his eyes, thumping the midget in the back of the head, before pointing upward at the stars.

Gizmo looks upward briefly, and his attention is also captured. "What…?" he wonders aloud.

The camera is then directed upward as well, just in time to see a star flickering brightly, right before it flashes and fades out.

The two of them shake their heads from the sight, knowing now that this is what the King was talking about.

After they continue walking for a moment, Silkie stops for a minute, and crawls off towards a small alleyway.

"Hey shrimp, y'know, I betcha that-" Cyborg starts to tell Gizmo.

"Aw, what do you know, you toe-nail eater?" Gizmo snaps, heading off in the opposite direction from Silkie.

Cyborg sighs. "I know that I don't like having to talk like Goofy," he grumbles.

We can hear Hope snort from behind the camera. "Just wait… I've got words planned for you… like 'gawrsh', 'shucks', and 'a-hyuck'!" She bursts out laughing, nearly dropping the camera.

He glares at her, before stomping off to follow Gizmo.

Meanwhile, Silkie turns the corner in the alleyway, and discovers our little green Titan sitting against the wall of one of the buildings, unconscious.

The worm quickly makes his way over to Beast Boy, getting right up in his face to see if he's okay or not.

Silkie's observing manages to awaken the changeling. He stares for a minute, before resting his head against the building. "Aw…. What a dream…" he states.

The mutant worm jumps up and down on Beast Boy to get his attention.

"GAH!" he yelps. Standing up, he looks around briefly. "This isn't a dream!" His attention returns to Silkie for a minute. "Do you know where we are?" he inquires. Then he scowls. "Why the heck am I asking a WORM for an explanation?" he snarls at Hope.

"Good question," Hope muses. "Umm… I'm just gonna say it's because you're weird like that," she confirms.

Beast Boy shakes his head in annoyance as Silkie crawls off. "Wait!" he yells after the little worm, running into the main part, or First District, of Traverse Town. "This doesn't look like the island…" he gulps. "I'm in another world!"

The green Titan looks around frantically before noticing a fair sized building behind him, with a sign reading "Accessory Shop". He rushes inside, hoping there will be someone who can inform him on what's going on.

Once inside, he glances up to see Kid Flash.

Kid Flash looks up as well when he hears the door open. "Hey can I help you?" he asks. Then he sighs. "Aw, it's only a kid," he grumbles.

"A kid? DUDE! I'm older than you are!"

"I'm just reading what's in the script!" Kid Flash snaps back.

Hope waves her hand in front of the camera at them, signaling them to shut up.

Beast Boy looks around the shop confusedly. "Can you tell me where I am?"

Kid Flash blinks, before nodding. He explains all about Traverse Town, and then keeps silent while Beast Boy goes into detail about Destiny Islands. "Well, this sure ain't your island," he shrugs.

"So… _gramps_… I guess I really am in another world?" Beast Boy smirks.

Kid Flash scowls. "I'M NOT THAT OLD!" he yells.

"TOO BAD!" Beast Boy retorts. "You were the one calling me a kid!"

"SHUT UP!" Hope yells, startling both of them.

Kid Flash dutifully shuts his mouth, while Beast Boy sighs heavily. Right as he walks out the door to further explore Traverse Town, he sticks his tongue out at Kid Flash.

Hope follows him out the door with her camera, and in return, Kid Flash slams the door shut.

Beast Boy screams and moves out of the way, his tongue making a narrow escape. Sticking his tongue out one last time, he grumbles under his breath and makes his way to explore the town some more.

After he walks through a door that leads to the Second District of Traverse Town, he pauses, seeing a man run by, with a dark orb following him. The man stumbles and falls, letting out a weak cry as the dark orb engulfs him. Beast Boy's eyes widen as the man is turned into a Heartless, the dark orb having stolen his heart.

Suddenly, more Heartless swarm around the area. "Well this is a nice welcoming committee!" he snaps. Raising his Keyblade, he fights them as best he can. When the last one is finally out of the way, he heads off to explore a bit more, going inside a building with a sign that says "Gizmo Shop".

He stares briefly, seeing all sorts of electronics- but none of them seem to be turned on. Shaking his head, he's about to leave when Heartless suddenly pop up behind him. "WHAT IS WITH THESE THINGS?"

Beast Boy fights them off furiously, though moans when even more pop up.

We can hear Hope whistling in amusement behind the camera. "Well what do you know? Seems like this place sure has a lot of them," she muses.

Beast Boy narrows his eyes at her. "GEE, YOU THINK?" he shouts as he turns towards her, thus getting knocked upside the head by a Heartless.

Destroying one last one just to get back for being hit, Beast Boy finally heads out of the Gizmo Shop through the door at the opposite side.

Just before Beast Boy came inside the Gizmo Shop in the first place, Cyborg and Gizmo are visible exiting from a nearby deserted hotel. Gizmo jumps up and down when he sees the shop. "HA! I've got a shop named after me!" he taunts Cyborg.

"I hope they don't sell little pains in the butt like you…" Cyborg shakes his head.

"HEY!"

"C'mon, let's keep moving," Cyborg demands, dragging Gizmo along with him to the Gizmo Shop that Beast Boy just left.

The camera's view shuts off for a few minutes, but the sound is still on. We can hear Hope, chatting with some people off-set for a few minutes.

A thud is suddenly heard.

"GIMME THAT!" The voice sounds like Beast Boy's.

The next voice sounds like Hope's. "B-BUT IT'S SO **SHINY!**" she protests.

"I NEED THAT FOR THIS STUPID FAN FICTION THAT YOU PUT ME IN!" the green changeling growls.

"BUT I WANT IT!"

Beast Boy growls again. "GIMME THE STINKING KEYBLADE!" he demands. A loud _THWACK_ is heard, and a whimper of pain.

Finally, the camera view comes back on. We briefly see a dirty blonde, green-eyed girl who must be Hope. After all, she has a bandage on the side of her head. She mutters something under her breath about some certain people who care about their Keyblades too much as she picks the camera off the ground. The camera and its holder then move off to wherever Beast Boy is.

He turns out to be back in First District. Well, actually he's in the Accessory Shop in First District. You get the point.

"Get up!" Hope demands bitterly.

Beast Boy eyes her warily. "Promise you won't steal this again?" He points to the Keyblade which he's holding tight. Now we know that while the view was off and the sound was still on, Hope must have decided she liked the Keyblade a little too much, and tried to take it for her own.

She makes no such promise but instead whistles innocently.

The Titan sighs, knowing that making an effort to get her to promise is pointless. He heads back out the door to the First District.

A voice suddenly speaks up. "They'll come at you out of nowhere…" it starts. "And they'll keep on coming at you, so long as you continue to wield the Keyblade," the voice tells him. A guy steps forward from the shadows. Thanks to the spiky hair, enigmatic mask, and spandex, we can tell its Robbie-Poo! Umm… I mean Robin.

Beast Boy snaps around to face him. "Who're you?" he demands. He suddenly pauses and blinks. "Wow, does it feel weird to ask who someone you already know is," he comments, shaking his head.

"Never mind that… just hand over that Keyblade," Robin tells him.

Beast Boy's eyes flash to the Keyblade. "DUDE! She just tried to steal this!" He points to Hope. "There's no way I'm letting you have it!"

"Alright. Then have it your way." Robin smirks as he pulls out a blade that unfolds to give it a huge size. The handle looks a bit like that of a gun. For those of you who haven't studied the game much, that would be called the Gunblade.

Our green hero blinks. "HOW COME MY BLADE DOESN'T LOOK AS COOL AS THAT?" he whines.

Robin grins and shrugs. "I dunno, but I don't see why my character would want your blade in the first place! This one rocks!"

"Aw, shut up!" Beast Boy complains.

The battle between them is then started. It's a pretty tough match, both of them jumping away from the other, and then closing in to attempt to get in a hit or two.

Finally, it seems as though Beast Boy has won when Robin drops to his knees from exhaustion. "Now you're gonna… you're gonna…" Beast Boy never finishes his sentence, falling backwards right in the middle of it from being so darn tired.

With a little effort, Robin stands up again, brushing himself off.

A girl recognizable as Kitten steps forward. "Aw, you're slipping, Robbie-Poo!" she tells him sympathetically.

Robin's expression turns to one of pure horror as he glances at the camera. "HOPE!" he shouts.

Hope is heard laughing nervously. "Once again… there was no one else available for the part… Heh heh…"

Robin backs away from Kitten a little bit. "**Don't** call me that!" he commands. "And I went easy on him!" the Boy Wonder then insists.

Kitten laughs, taking another step forward. "Right..." she says doubtfully.

Robin stares at the unconscious Beast Boy, whose Keyblade is laying right beside him. "Looks like things are worse than we thought… a lot worse." The camera cuts off again.

When the scene returns, we're following our duo of Gizmo and Cyborg, who seem to be walking around in an alleyway.

The half robot stares at his script for a moment, before throwing it to the ground. "Uh-uh, NO WAY. I will **_not _**say that!" he yells at Hope.

"You don't have a choice!" Hope snaps.

Cyborg winces. "Don't be surprised if I get around to murdering you one of these days…" he grumbles at Hope. Taking a deep breath, he finally manages to say his line in the script. "Gawrsh, this place sure is spooky!" As soon as he says that, he looks around frantically for mouthwash. "That was so wrong!" he whines.

Gizmo struggles not to burst out laughing at Cyborg's line, before staring at his own script. "WHAT?" he demands.

Rather than argue with him, we see the hand with a whip in it again, causing Gizmo to swallow nervously.

"Aww…" he gets the first part of his line out before looking questionably back at her. "Do I REALLY have to say it?"

"YES! I HAD TO SAY MY LINE, SO YOU GOTTA SAY YOURS!" Cyborg snarls.

Gizmo eventually manages to choke out, "Aww, phooey!" He gags for a minute. "Don't EVER make me say that again, you crud muncher!" he yells angrily at Hope. He then returns to the script. "I'm not scared!" he protests, taking a step forward. He lets out a girlish scream as someone taps him on the shoulder. He jumps so high in the air, he lands in Cyborg's arms. It's no surprise that Cyborg promptly drops him.

"Excuse me," comes a familiar voice. "Did the King send you?" It's a girl, one we're all familiar with as Starfire. Once again, the camera cuts off.

It returns to show Beast Boy lying on a bed in one of the rooms in the deserted hotel. His pointed ears perk up as he hears a voice.

"C'mon you lazy bum, wake up!" the voice teases.

He sleepily opens his eyes, to see Terra standing right in front of him.

"You okay?" she asks worriedly.

Beast Boy rubs his eyes for a minute, before staring again. "I… think so," he nods.

"Those creatures that attacked you… they were after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade," the geomancer comments to him.

Beast Boy shakes his head in confusion, before giving a small smile. "I'm so glad you're okay Terra!"

"Terra? Who are you talking about? _I'm_ the great ninja, Kitten!" We see that it was all apparently an illusion, because Terra's tone of voice certainly does change, and after Beast Boy blinks again, we see that it is indeed Kitten.

She turns to face Robin, who's also in the room. "I think you might've overdone it, Robbie-Poo!" she tells him.

"That's ROBIN!" he corrects her.

Kitten sees Beast Boy's eyes flash the Keyblade that's resting against the wall. "Oh, that… well, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures! Turns out, that's how they were tracking you!"

"I still can't believe the Keyblade would choose YOU of all people…" Robin remarks, shaking his head.

Beast Boy glares. "What's that supposed to mean?" he snaps.

Meanwhile, in the next room over, Starfire is talking with Cyborg and Gizmo. "Okay… so you are aware that there are other worlds aside from your castle and this town, correct?" she inquires.

Cyborg looks confused. "But they're supposed to be a secret!" he protests.

Starfire nods. "And they have been secret, because they have never been connected… until now. When the Heartless came… everything changed. The barriers between the worlds were destroyed."

Gizmo and Cyborg look at each other briefly.

"There is a report containing information on such barriers between the worlds, along with the Heartless… it was written by a man named Slade," Starfire explains.

"Can we see it?" Cyborg asks.

The alien girl shakes her head. "Its pages are scattered everywhere," she tells them apologetically.

Gizmo scowls, crossing his arms. "Scattered?"

"Too many worlds."

"Then maybe we should try to find it?" Cyborg suggests.

Starfire smiles slightly. "I think that is what your King went out to do," she remarks.

Back in the other room, Kitten and Robin are giving a similar explanation to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy leans back against the wall, pouting somewhat. "But I didn't ask for all this!"

"The Keyblade chooses its master- and it chose you!" Kitten grins.

Robin picks the Keyblade up as an example. He swings it once or twice, before it vanishes suddenly, reappearing in Beast Boy's hands. Beast Boy looks at it for a minute, before jumping up. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home, my island? Aqua Lad? Terra…?" he asks.

The Boy Wonder is leaning against the wall, still disappointed that he couldn't hold onto the Keyblade for more than a few seconds. "You know what? I really don't know."

Beast Boy sighs, about to sit back on the bed, when a Heartless breaks in through the window. It appears a bit stronger than the small Shadow Heartless Beast Boy has currently been fighting, this one being clad in armor.

"Kitten, go!" Robin yells, drawing his blade out.

Kitten, for the first time in her life I might add, listens, running to the next room. She flings the door open, unaware that she's just flattened Gizmo against the wall, and then keeps running.

"Friend Kitten?" Starfire inquires, running after her.

Cyborg snorts before finally helping Gizmo up.

The camera shuts off for a minute. When it comes back on, we see Beast Boy about to enter the Third District of Traverse Town. Hope is panting from running so much. "I need… to get… a car…" she whines.

Beast Boy opens the door, having been instructed by Robin to find the leader of the Heartless here. As he approaches the middle of the District, Gizmo and Cyborg, who just dismally failed at fighting off two Heartless that ambushed them, fall from the building above and on top of Beast Boy. As they blink, their expressions brighten. "The Key!" they both shout, upon seeing the Keyblade.

"Crushing… me…" Beast Boy meeps.

The two hop off of him, just as a huge Heartless appears. It's covered completely in armor, its yellow eyes just barely peering out from the slit in its helmet.

The three of them fight heroically. Gizmo uses mainly magic attacks, Cyborg stays on the defensive, and Beast Boy, of course, uses the Keyblade.

Finally the battle is won, the three of them laughing triumphantly.

Beast Boy looks around again, before remembering he's supposed to be sad that his friends aren't there.

Gizmo thinks up an idea. "Hey toilet sniffer? Why don't you come with us?"

"We can go to other worlds on our vessel!" Cyborg adds.

Beast Boy looks up. "Could I find Terra? And Aqua Lad?" he asks. "Okay… so we really don't have to find Aqua Lad, but…"

Hope clears her throat disapprovingly.

Gizmo grins. "Sure!"

"Umm… are you sure about that?" Cyborg whispers to him, raising an eyebrow.

Gizmo shrugs. "Who knows? But we need him to come with us to find the stupid King."

Robin takes a step forward, having met back up with them after the battle. "Beast Boy… go with them… especially if you want to find your friends," he tells him.

Beast Boy nods, though looks a bit downcast.

"But you can't come along looking like that!" Cyborg intervenes.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you gotta look like a freak a bit more- like Cyborg!" Gizmo chimes in.

Cyborg whacks him. "Look, no frowning, no sad face… okay?"

Beast Boy pauses, before giving the hugest, silliest grin possible to fit onto his face. "CHEESE!" he laughs.

The two stare at him before bursting out laughing. "THAT'S ONE FUNNY FACE!" they choke out.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys!" Beast Boy grins.

"Gizmo!" Gizmo introduces, still struggling not to laugh.

"Name's Cyborg," Cyborg nods.

Beast Boy grins. "And I'm Beast Boy."

The three stand together, putting their hands on top of one another's in the small ring, and yelling the 'all for one and one for all' chant. Well, actually, Gizmo is forced to do the chant by the whip once again.

As soon as they have told him more about the Gummi Ship, Beast Boy is practically bouncing off the walls. "Oooooh, I wanna drive!" he yells excitedly.

Cyborg groans- If Beast Boy got a hold of the steering wheel, they would all be certain to die.

After a little resting, the three of them head out the main doorway in the First District to the Gummi Ship. Their adventures are about to begin.

"I still can't believe that squirt took down that Heartless!" Hotspot snarls. He then gives a confused look at the camera. "Wait, why did I have to be a villain?" he whines.

Hope groans. "Well, Hades has… you know… fire power…. Aw, c'mon, it would do you good to see how the evil half lives!"

Hotspot gives her a flat stare.

"Okay… so… maybe it wouldn't, but… JUST DO IT."

"Such is the power of the Keyblade… the child's strength is not his own," Brother Blood remarks snidely.

"Let's turn him into a Heartless! HA! That would settle things quick enough!" From the shadows, we can see Madam Rogue emerge.

"Swoggle me eyes! They're all bilge rats, by the look of them!" Trident has a scowl plastered all over his face as he also steps forward; he's clearly not enjoying the dialogue he's been assigned.

Control Freak snorts from his place in the shadows. "You're no prize yourself!"

"Shut up!" Trident snaps.

Jinx enters the room at this point. She watches all of the villains… except Hotspot, who is only playing as a villain for this fan fic… before an annoyed expression crosses over her face. "ENOUGH!" she yells over them all. There's instant silence. She briefly examines Beast Boy in the green orb, before smirking. "Will it be he who swallows the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful…"

At this point, the camera finally shuts off once more, just to leave you all at a cliffhanger.

* * *

**A/N: **I ended up editing it yet again. Forgot about the scene with the Disney villains. It's been quite some time since I last played Kingdom Hearts, but Kingdom Hearts II got me back into the spirit for this parody! 

**_Please read and review!_**


	4. Wonderland

**A/N:** I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to update! I've been obsessing over Kingdom Hearts II so much lately, and that along with schoolwork has drastically reduced my computer time! Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter! xD For some reason, I laughed a lot at some of the stuff I wrote.

Sora: Beast Boy  
Donald: Gizmo  
Goofy: Cyborg  
White Rabbit: Raven  
Alice: Melvin  
Queen of Hearts: Mother Mae Eye  
Cheshire Cat: Larry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney in any shape form or fashion, unless you count that twisted and disfigured area inside my head called my mind, where Axel and Sora are both bound by chains to the wall and are glomped by me constantly.

* * *

Soon, we see the all-too-familiar static, before the view comes into focus again. Our three heroes have just departed from the Gummi Ship, and are floating gently down to the latest world they've stumbled across. Upon closer view, we can see that this world looks _anything_ but normal. Everything looks a bit… topsy-turvy.

The three's descent is so slow, that they actually seem to be enjoying how they're floating down. Finally, they reach the floor, Beast Boy and Gizmo both landing on their feet. Cyborg, on the other hand, is caught off guard, and lands with a **THUD**, right on his back.

He groans, shooting a glare at the camera. "Aw man! Why do **I** have to be Goofy?" he complains, standing back up and brushing himself off.

Hope snorts. "'Cause I said so."

Beast Boy and Gizmo have to stifle their own laughter due to Cyborg's ticked expression. Beast Boy is about to make a smart-alec comment, but stops as a rabbit comes into view. His mouth drops as he realizes the rabbit is Raven.

All three of them suddenly burst into laughter. "And I… and I thought… that I had it bad!" Cyborg manages to gasp out in between fits of hysterical laughter.

Raven glares fiercely. "WHY am I doing THIS?" she demands to know.

We can hear Hope whistling innocently from behind the camera for a moment. "Well… you were already turned into a rabbit once in that one episode, so I figured…"

Raven gives her a look that clearly states she'll murder Hope at the first opportunity, before moving along with this parody that you, dear reader, chose to read for reasons I am unaware of. "I'm late. Oh dear. I'm late, I'm late. I'm here, I should be there. The queen- she'll have my head for sure," she recites without enthusiasm.

There is a smacking sound from behind the camera. Apparently, Hope is smacking her forehead.

Raven smirks triumphantly before moving on, and exiting the room through a door.

The other three shrug and follow her, entering an even crazier room. They see Raven, now much smaller than she was a few seconds ago, run through an extremely small door and close it behind her.

The green teen scratches his head in confusion. "How did she get so small?" he questions.

The doorknob opens one eye sleepily. "No, you're simply too big," it remarks.

Cyborg's eyes widen. "Am I the only one who heard that? Or… did that thing just talk?" He looks around frantically, trying to figure out if he's gone crazy or not.

The door narrows its eyes. You may be asking: How on Earth can a doorknob have a face? Well, it's a clinically proven fact that Wonderland is a very, very, VERY strange world. "If you want to go through, try the bottle… over there." It motions with its eyes to the table in the center of the room, on which two bottles reside.

Beast Boy immediately rushes over to the table, grabbing the first bottle in sight.

Gizmo raises an eyebrow. "Hey, snot-muncher, I don't think that's…" he trails off as Beast Boy goes ahead and takes a sip from the bottle anyways. The changeling suddenly starts growing rapidly, until his head hits the ceiling.

The other two try desperately not to laugh, but end up failing and start snorting anyways.

"Aw, shut up." Beast Boy fumbles to grab the other bottle, which is somewhat of a challenge now that he has hands much larger than the bottle. Finally, he manages to get the bottle to his mouth again, and takes a sip so that he returns to his normal size. Then, all of them manage to get a sip in from the bottle, and sure enough shrink so that they're no bigger than the size of an action figure.

Gizmo and Beast Boy both run up to the doorknob. "Open up!" Gizmo demands. However, the door seems to have gone back to sleep by now.

Cyborg whistles shrilly to get their attention. "Hey, look over here!" he tells them, pointing to a hole in the wall. It seems just big enough for them to walk through.

After one more fruitless attempt to get the doorknob to open the door for them, they finally go through the hole in the wall instead. The scenery seems to have made another dramatic change. It now looks as though they're outside, with giant, trimmed hedges all around. Beast Boy looks around briefly. "Hey… we aren't really outside! Look!" He points in four different directions, and it's now noticeable that he's right. It isn't really the outdoors, but a room made to look like it.

The green teen mutters something under his breath about crazy places that insane people like Hope force him to visit against his will.

Eventually, his eyes move towards the center of the room… er… scenery. Whatever you want to call it. Apparently, there's some sort of commotion going on. Without giving it a second thought, Beast Boy hurriedly rushes over to see what's going on.

The other two exchange curious glances before rushing off to follow him.

In the center of the room, a young girl with blonde hair is visible. Apparently, it's Melvin! Since she's so young, it seems that she is one of the few characters who is not upset with Hope for their role in the fan fiction. She's surrounded by human-sized animated cards that have various weapons out, to make sure she doesn't make a break for it and run the other way.

Up on a raised chair, behind a desk, is a **MUCH** scarier sight. We are able to see Mother Mae Eye dressed in an outfit completely covered with hearts.

Raven is also visible once more, up on a platform beside Mother Mae Eye. She rolls her eyes in the manner of someone extremely bored, before moving on. "Her 'majesty', the Queen of Hearts, presiding," she half yawns.

Mother Mae Eye shoots the unenthusiastic teen a glare. "Was that a hint of sarcasm, I detected?" she growls, before looking back at Melvin.

Melvin looks up, eyes wide. "I'm on… I'm on…" She stops, looking at Hope fearfully, for it seems she can't quite figure what the word in her script is. After all, she's quite young.

"Trial!" Hope hisses to her.

"I'm on trial? But why?" Melvin asks, lip trembling.

Mother Mae Eye stares intently at Melvin. "There's no doubt, this girl is the culprit. And the reason is… because I say so, that's why!"

Melvin's expression changes from one of fear to one of extreme indignity. "I didn't do anything wrong! You may be a queen, but that doesn't give you the wight to be so… so mean!" she whines.

Beast Boy watches Melvin sympathetically. "We really should help her!" he chirps up to the other two.

Gizmo snorts, feeling no need to help anyone besides himself, obviously.

Cyborg raises an eyebrow. "We're outsiders though. That would be muddl… moddli…" He scowls as he realizes that thanks to the beauty of writer magic, he's not able to say the correct word.

"That would be 'meddling', you nimrod!" Gizmo half snaps.

Meanwhile, during the trial Mother Mae Eye slams her fist down on the desk. "You dare defy me? Oh, you've been a very naughty girl indeed, Melvin. There's no doubt she's the culprit! Off with her head, for the attempted theft of my heart!" she yells to her card minions. Heck, at least it's better than evil gingerbread men.

"Hold it right there!"

The camera shifts to see Beast Boy running directly into the middle of the trial, heeding no caution to Cyborg's warning.

Cyborg and Gizmo both grumble under their breath as they march off to join their 'little green pest'.

Mother Mae Eye stops for a minute. "Don't be so loud!" she instructs.

Hope speaks up from behind the camera. "Don't tell them what to do! That's my job!"

Beast Boy and the others narrow their eyes frustratedly.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" Mother Mae Eye grumbles at the group.

"We know who the real culprit is!" Beast Boy beams proudly. "Hey, I'm finally getting this whole 'Keyblade Master' role right!" he remarks.

Hope snorts. "No one can do it better than Sora himself though!" she replies dreamily.

Gizmo scowls. "You _do_ know that you're overly obsessive with him… right?"

"I am not! Just because I've put eight Kingdom Hearts-related plushies, a full-size steel model of a Keyblade, and the whole of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II recorded on tape on my Christmas list does NOT mean I have an obsession!"

Everyone in the room—even Melvin—gives her a blank stare.

"She needs mental help," Cyborg whispers fearfully.

The others nod, before moving on with their scene.

"Yeah! She's not the villain! That would be the heartl-" Gizmo attempts to finish his sentence but is cut short as Cyborg slams his hand over Gizmo's mouth before he can blab anymore. Or rather, since Cyborg's hand is so big compared to Gizmo's being a midget, his hand really smacks the whole of Gizmo's face.

"OW!" Gizmo yelps behind the hand. "MMPH! MMBLRPH!" He yells indistinguishable things, but it's quite obvious that whatever he's saying isn't very polite.

Mother Mae Eye raises an eyebrow. "Oh you children certainly could use a mother…"

Hope clears her throat angrily. "NONE OF THAT, OR ELSE I'LL BE FEEDING **_YOU_** TO THOSE LARGE BODY HEARTLESS!" she yells, determined to move on with the fan fiction.

"Nonsense. Have you any proof?" Mother Mae Eye asks the three boys… well, the two boys who aren't screaming muffled things.

"Er…" Beast Boy's face goes blank, as he realizes he really has no way to prove it was the Heartless that committed the crime.

One of the cards scoops Melvin up instantly, and throws her into a cage.

"Bring me proof of Melvin's innocence. You can gather as much or as little as you'd like," Mother Mae Eye instructs.

Beast Boy snorts. "And what if I don't feel like it?"

"Then it's off with **all** of your heads."

Gizmo could've strangled Beast Boy. "Oh, great going snot-for-brains!" he snaps.

Cyborg sighs, dragging the other two by their shirt collars into another room, also designed to represent the outdoors. It was so like a forest, they all have to blink once or twice to find the corners of the room.

Out of nowhere, a familiar chibi-like figure comes into view, wearing a cat suit. Rather than be furious with his role, Larry actually seems to be enjoying his role as the Cheshire Cat. "Hey! This thing is comfy!" he replies happily.

The three stare at him blankly. "Okay… then…" Cyborg remarks confusedly.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asks, eyebrows raised.

"Who indeed!" Larry laughs. "Poor Melvin, soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" He's moving about the whole time until… his head comes off. "OH MY GOD!" He lets out a girlish scream in fright.

Hope cackles giddily behind the camera for a minute before stopping. "Oh… uh… did I forget to mention the Cheshire Cat can do that a lot?" she replies innocently.

Larry is taking deep, slow breaths, before cautiously picking his head back up and placing it on top of his shoulders.

The three boys are staring, eyes wide and slack jawed.

"That was just… WHAT KIND OF A SENSE OF HUMOR DO YOU HAVE?" Gizmo shrieks at Hope.

"Eh, I dunno. I get asked that a lot!" she replies cheerfully.

They all look at her horrified for a minute. Beast Boy then clenches his fists as he looks at Larry, who's still patting his head tenderly to make sure it won't come off again. "Hey, if you know who the real culprit is, tell us!" the green teen yells.

Larry grins cockily, weaving about in the air. "Larry has all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat suit all lie in darkness."

"Wait! Wait a minute you crud-munching freak!" Gizmo yells, making a grab to catch Larry.

However, Larry has already disappeared by the time Gizmo even gets remotely close. They could still hear him talk to them, though. "They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all," he taunts them.

Gizmo crosses his arms. "Should we trust him?" he grumbles.

Larry laughs smugly. "To trust, or not to trust? I'll trust you to decide!" With that, his voice also disappears.

All of them set about to finding the evidence, looking in nooks and crannies of all sorts for boxes containing evidence.

After much searching, along with quite a few thorns becoming stuck in rear ends, the group finally finds four boxes of evidence.

"Well, look what you've found. Nice going." He bobbles up and down some more, looking gleeful as he turns himself upside down.

"Yeah! Now we can save Melvin!" Beast Boy looks proud at this statement.

"Don't be so sure!" Larry tells them, sticking his tongue out.

"What do you mean, "Don't be so sure"?" Cyborg growls. "WE WENT THROUGH ALL THAT STINKIN' TROUBLE TO FIND THOSE STUPID LITTLE BOXES OF EVIDENCE AND—" He is suddenly cut off in the middle of his sentence as Hope chucks her shoe at him. It's her way of telling him that that's not how Goofy acts, and so he needs to hush up now.

"_She_ may be innocent, but what about you?" Larry smirks.

Beast Boy scratches his head. "What do you mean?" he whines.

The cat suit-wearing boy grins. "I won't tell."

"OH YES YOU WILL, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU TOE-NAIL FLINGER!" Gizmo yells at Larry, shaking one fist angrily.

The half-robot frowns. "Hey, how come you didn't chuck a shoe at him?" he complains.

"Because he's actually pretty in-character!"

Cyborg glowers at Gizmo.

"But I'll give you something!" Larry adds this to his sentence hastily, seeing as Gizmo is looking angrier by the second.

The changeling glances around excitedly, always cheerful at the prospect of receiving something, but sighs as he sees nothing. He leans against his Keyblade exasperatedly, but suddenly trips as the Keyblade slides out from underneath him, shooting out a flurry of ice. Beast Boy blinks, and then starts laughing. "COOL!"

The other two exchange momentary looks. The idea of Beast Boy now having an ice spell, along with a fire spell that Gizmo had reluctantly been forced to give him back in Traverse Town was not a very pleasing one. In fact, it was actually somewhat terrifying.

Deciding they now have enough evidence, the group of three haul up the boxes, and go back to the other room where Mother Mae Eye is.

Mother Mae Eye raises an eyebrow as she sees them enter once more. "Well? Show me what you have found!" she commands.

"Don't boss us around!" Beast Boy retorts, but lays out the evidence all the same.

The would-be mother stares for a minute. "Well dearies, that's quite a lot of evidence…"

Cyborg looks hopeful. "So does that mean this stupid trial's over, you'll let Melvin go, and we can get on with our lives?" Gizmo and Beast Boy both nod their agreement.

Mother Mae Eye snorts. "Not a chance. I'm still not impressed!"

"WHAT?" the three boys shout simultaneously.

"Cards, bring forth **my** evidence!"

A card obediently steps forward and lays one other box of evidence. The green changeling's face falls as the boxes are suddenly lifted up into the air and scrambled around.

"Hmm… checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present and I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence," Mother Mae Eye says.

"After all the trouble of collecting it?" Beast Boy moans.

"Well if you'd rather lose your head now…" Mother Mae Eye grins wickedly.

Beast Boy swallows. "Er… right then." He opens one of the boxes, which gratefully opens to reveal a Soldier Heartless.

"What in the world was that?" Mother Mae Eye shrieks.

The green teen grins triumphantly. He sticks his tongue out for a minute, but meeps as a card holds out their spear as a warning. "That was your evidence! Melvin's innocent!"

"Rrrrrrrgh... Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

The midget-size genius's mouth drops. "You're insane!" he hollers.

One of the cards brings up a structure from the ground with a wheel on it, and turns it furiously so that the cage containing Melvin is raised up and out of reach. Then all of the cards rush forth to grab the three boys. However, the three aren't going down without a fight and battle against the cards while Beast Boy tries to destroy the structure.

All of a sudden, Hope screams bloody murder. "MY FOOT! HOLY CRAP! MY FREAKING FOOT!" she shouts at the top of her lungs. She falls and the camera cuts off.

When it comes back on, the battle is over, and the three boys are desperately trying not to laugh as they snicker and point at the camera. The camera shifts downward to reveal a clumsily bandaged foot. Hope grumbles something under her breath about dim-witted cards that trip and put spears in people's feet.

Beast Boy then runs over to the cage Melvin was in, and yanks it open. He whines as the cage reveals nothing in it.

Cyborg's jaw drops. "Wait a minute! You mean to tell me we did all of that… AND NOW SHE GOT FREAKING KIDNAPPED WHILE WE WERE FIGHTING?"

"Looks that way, dim-wad," Gizmo shrugs.

Mother Mae Eye rubs her temples for a minute before growling at her cards. "You fools! I don't care who's behind this now, just find that girl and whomever kidnapped her!"

The group proceeds back to the Lotus Forest so they don't have to hear anymore of 'her majesty's' griping.

Without warning, Larry appears from nowhere again.

"WOULD YOU QUIT DOING THAT?" Beast Boy yelps after jumping about three feet in the air and landing flat on his face.

"Have you seen Melvin?" Gizmo asks with his arms crossed.

Larry laughs. "Melvin, no. Shadows, yes!"

Cyborg snorts at Beast Boy. He then turns back to Larry. "Where did they go?" he inquires.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down—all mixed up thanks to the shadows!"

"Ugh… my brain hurts!" Beast Boy mumbles, making no effort to get up from his position.

"Steep deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room." With this piece of advice given, Larry disappears.

All three of them let out a sigh, and hesitantly begin further exploring the forest. Eventually, they stumble upon a clearing in some of the bushes that leads them to a garden where a table is all set for tea, with a hut beside it.

"Dude… I'm hungry," Cyborg acknowledges. He makes a move to grab a pastry from the table, but Hope intervenes. "Stupid little camera-holding pain in the butt…" Cyborg is heard muttering under his breath as he and the other two step through the door in the hut.

"This looks familiar," the changeling remarks as they walk around for a minute. He glances upwards and screams. "GAH!"

Gizmo looks up as well. "We're… upside down?"

Larry taps on the green teen's shoulder. "Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light."

Beast Boy's eyes shift towards a stand with a glass bulb on top of it. He hurriedly climbs the stand, and lifts his Keyblade, allowing a flame to fill the bulb. Spying another identical bulb, he jumps to the next stand, and also lights that one.

"You'll see the shadows soon! They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else!" Larry cackles. "Oh… and they might go after that doorknob too!"

The three of them ponder Larry's words for a minute. Hope is heard whistling the Jeopardy theme song as they try and figure out what he means.

All of them suddenly hop up at once and run as fast as they can to the Bizarre Room in its normal state as his riddle makes sense. They climb up to the table with the bottles on it and once again see Larry.

"The shadows should be here soon! Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!"

A rumbling is heard for a minute, and a Heartless suddenly springs downward from the ceiling. Since the boys are still in their shrunken size, the Heartless appears to be humongous.

"LARRY!"

The three have no time to attempt to kill the cat suit-wearer, simply because the Heartless is attempting to kill them here and now. They battle the Heartless furiously, Beast Boy having to dip, duck, and dodge all the while. "You know, you could always help us!" the green teen yells to Hope and Larry angrily. It seems Hope has hung her camera somewhere on the wall so it can still record the battle, because we see her and Larry sitting on the floor with some cards spread out.

"Got any fours?" she asks Larry.

"Go fish."

"DARN IT!" she mutters, bitterly grabbing another card from the pile. Both of them stare at Beast Boy for a minute, and grin. "Nah, we're fine!"

After the battle is won, Hope and Larry end their Go Fish game, Larry being the victorious one, and watch the other three.

The doorknob suddenly opens one eye sleepily. "What a racket. How's a doorknob supposed to get any sleep?"

"Doorknobs shouldn't be SLEEPING at all," Gizmo grumbles.

The doorknob chooses to ignore this comment and slowly opens his mouth, allowing a huge yawn to pass. There's a flash of light, and all of a sudden a keyhole appears in the doorknob's mouth.

"Huh?" Beast Boy remarks in confusion. Before anyone can say anything else, the Keyblade in his hand suddenly yanks itself and his hand towards the keyhole, allowing a small stream of light to appear in the distance between. There is a clicking sound, as though something was locked, and the doorknob ends its yawn.

"Was it just me, or did it sound like something just locked?" Beast Boy asks with eyebrows raised.

Just then, a Gummi block falls from the doorknob, similar in configuration to the Gummi Ship.

Cyborg picks it up and examines it. "This Gummi ain't like any other, that's for sure. I'll just hang on to it until later."

"Okay, thanks Cy!" Beast Boy remarks cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm only holding onto it so you two nimrods don't break it."

Gizmo and Beast Boy both shoot Glares at Cyborg.

Larry appears in front of them yet again.

"AH!" they all scream, falling backwards.

"Splendid! You're quite the hero!" Larry smirks. "But if you're looking for Melvin, she's not here. Off with the shadows and into the darkness!"

Beast Boy's usual grin is replaced with a crestfallen one. "No…" he sighs.

"Hey, cheer up!" Cyborg tells him.

Gizmo nods. "Yeah, it's not as fun to be mean to you if you're already upset."

"Let's just head on back to the Gummi Ship. We might find her in another world," Cyborg assures Beast Boy.

Feeling that his burden is even heavier than before, Beast Boy joins the other two in heading back to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's your newest chapter. x) Darn it, it was so much fun to write Larry's parts. I promise you all I'll try and update a lot faster next time!

**_Please read and review!_**


	5. Olympus Coliseum

**A/N:** Well, here's the next chapter. Not near so funny as the previous one, I think, but hopefully it's still good. Seeing as Olympus Coliseum is a... difficult world to complete all at once in the game. So, I simply just decided to go with the ending for the world from the manga.  
xD I must say, it never occurred to me how well some of the characters from Teen Titans could fit those of Disney/Kingdom Hearts. For example, you can probably expect the Puppet King being placed as Pinnochio. The only thing that really surprised me was how well Gizmo can keep up with Donald's part. O.o

Sora: Beast Boy  
Donald: Gizmo  
Goofy: Cyborg  
Phil: Spike  
Hercules: Atlas (Weird character placing there, eh?)  
Hades: Hotspot  
Cloud: Nightwing

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Teen Titans, Kingdom Hearts, nor Disney. If you think I do, I believe it safe to say you've got mushrooms that were growing up your nose and started spreading to your brain.

* * *

The next thing we see when the camera's view returns is a tall, Grecian-looking building. Two humongous golden statues resembling ancient Grecian soldiers stand on either side of the entrance to the building. 

"Whoa…" Beast Boy's face is filled with awe at the world.

Gizmo on the other hand, feels no awe or anything else for the world. "It's hot here!" he whines. "There's like… no shade!" he grumbles.

The camera moves up and down, signaling Hope's nod of agreement.

The half-robot looks around. "Well if it's shade you want, I'd say we head over there," he remarks, pointing to the building. He blinks as he realizes the changeling is already running over there, simply for the cause of exploring. "YO! BEAST BOY, GET YOUR GREEN BUTT BACK HERE!" Cyborg yells. He grumbles incoherently under his breath and he and Gizmo both run after him.

The group catches back up with each other after entering the building. A man is visible putting up a poster onto a wall. He appears not to have heard them enter.

"Umm…" the green teen says, looking around confusedly.

The man doesn't turn around. "Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there. I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

Beast Boy raises an eyebrow inquisitively but goes over to said pedestal. He leans against it, expecting it to slide easily. When it doesn't budge, he pushes against it harder… and harder… and eventually, we see him go about as red in the face as possible for someone with green skin, with veins throbbing in an anime scene. The pedestal hasn't moved even half a centimeter. "IT'S WAY TOO HEAVY!" the changeling cries.

"Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little…" As the man turns around, his sentence trails off. "Oops. Sorry, wrong guy."

Gizmo scoffs. "Well who did you think we were? Room service?" he snorts.

Cyborg has been studying the man for some time now, and a look of realization spreads across his face. "Spike!" he yells. "That's who you are! You're Spike! You're the one who kidnapped all my friends 'cause you were helping Atlas." Cyborg crosses his arms, not looking exactly pleased to see Spike again.

Hope chucks a plaque on one of the walls at him. "You're not supposed to bring things up from your roles in other shows!" she yells at him. The half-robot merely sighs in response.

"Heh heh…" Spike laughs nervously, choosing not to remark on anything from that one Teen Titans episode he was in. "What are you doing here? This here's the world-famous Coliseum—heroes only." At this he takes a step closer to Gizmo. "And I got my hands full preparing for the games! So run along, pipsqueaks!"

"PIPSQUEAKS?" Gizmo shouts, enraged. "Why you—" He doesn't bother finishing his sentence, instead tackling Spike to the ground.

Beast Boy and Cyborg double over from laughing so hard. Finally, the green teen rushes over and pulls Gizmo off, deciding that if he continued to beat up Spike, he'd eventually make the man unconscious and thus be unable to finish the scene. And that wouldn't make Hope very happy.

Spike rubs his head in pain. "Look… it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum!"

"You've got heroes right in front of you, crud-muncher!" Gizmo shouts at him.

Cyborg nods, grinning, and shoving Beast Boy forward a little. "Yup! Green Bean here is a real hero, chosen by the Keyblade!" He laughs when the nickname causes Beast Boy to scowl.

Spike pauses, before bursting out laughing. "Hero? That runt?" He shakes his head in disbelief as he continues laughing.

The green changeling crosses his arms huffily. "What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!"

"Boy is that an understatement…" Hope mumbles from behind the camera.

Spike smirks. "Puh-lease. Hey, if you can't even move this," he jerks his thumb towards the pedestal. "You can't call yourself a hero!" To prove his point, he himself begins pushing against the pedestal… and fails to move it.

"You were saying?" Beast Boy asks, grinning cockily.

"Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well… well let's see what you can do."

The group cheers at their small victory.

"This trial is tough," Spike warns. "You got what it takes? You ready?" He glances momentarily out at the Coliseum arena.

"I'm ready!" Beast Boy answers happily.

Gizmo snickers. "You sound like Spongebob."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Would you both just **SHUT UP?**" Cyborg yells at the two of them.

Spike sighs, pushing Beast Boy into the arena.

Five minutes later, the green teen is seen running around frantically, trying to break barrels with the Keyblade. "AND HOW IS THIS GOING TO HELP ME BECOME A HERO!" he yells.

"Heck if I know." Spike shrugs, leaning back in a chair while sipping a glass of lemonade.

Upon hearing Hope's snickering, Beast Boy turns around and glares, hitting a barrel so hard that it is sent flying over in the camera's direction. Hope is heard screaming at the top of her lungs as the barrel makes contact, thus causing the camera to shut off to a lot of static.

When the camera comes back on, the changeling is seen backing away cautiously from the camera, as Hope is heard muttering death threats.

"You know, you ain't bad kid!" Spike remarks.

Beast Boy puts his hands behind his head cockily. "Looks like I'm headed for the games!"

"Afraid not."

His cocky expression is replaced by a surprised one. "What? Why not?" he yells.

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes," Spike tells them.

Cyborg scratches his head. "That was four words…" he mutters.

"Oh, come on!" Beast Boy gripes at Spike.

"Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell."

The green teen pauses before lifting the Keyblade. He grins evilly when several small bolts of lightning come down. Gizmo and Cyborg both sigh, yanking him out the door before Beast Boy can do anything to hurt Spike.

Our changeling hero exhales noisily, about to consider leaving, when a voice is heard.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?"

The group turns around, only to see Hotspot.

"Who are you? Another booger-flickin' snot-muncher?" Gizmo snarls.

Hotspot snickers. "Whoa, hold on there midget. Lemme guess… you want to enter the games. Right?" He grins at them all.

Beast Boy looks at Hope with an exasperated expression. "Why did you make HIM a villain?"

"Well _Kitten_ got placed as Yuffie. Freaking YUFFIE," Cyborg shrugs.

"You got a point there," Beast Boy agrees.

Hotspot clears his throat in an annoyed manner. Sheesh, the things he had to do to make himself noticed around here. "Well then, hey—get a load of this." He smirks as an entry pass appears in his hand.

The changeling's face lights up. "A pass?"

Hotspot tosses the pass at Beast Boy. "Take it, it's yours." As he walks away, he chuckles. "I'm pullin' for you, little shorty."

"HEY! I'M NOT SHORT!" Beast Boy whines. "He is though!" He points to Gizmo at this point, who growls at him angrily. But with the pass in hands, Beast Boy roars with approval and rushes right back into the Coliseum, with Cyborg and Gizmo on his tail.

Spike examines the pass for a few minutes. He looks suspicious as he hands it back to Beast Boy. "Hey, how'd you get this?"

"Who cares? Can we enter the games now?" The green changeling is looking ready to get down on his knees and beg.

"Well… I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Are you ready?"

Beast Boy grins. "I'm ready!"

"I still say you're Spongebob," Gizmo snorts.

Beast Boy shoots him a glare and enters the arena. Cyborg and Gizmo also enter. The first fight is fairly easy—nothing more than simple Heartless. They walk over to the sidelines for a few minutes.

Spike looks thoughtful. "You're no heroes yet, but you're not doing bad. Good thing you came to me for coaching." He's about to give another coaching lecture, but stops as a familiar looking guy in a blue-outfit with a mask passes by. If you haven't already guessed, that would be Nightwing. And if you don't know who Nightwing is, I recommend you watch Teen Titans more often.

"… Who's that?" Beast Boy inquires.

Spike shrugs. "I don't know. But something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows? _Maybe_ you'll end up facing him."

"What do you mean 'Maybe'?" our green hero grumbles as he heads back out to the center of the arena. Once again, he and the rest of the group are victorious in the second and third rounds.

"Say, you're better than I thought, kid!" Spike tells him cheerfully as they rest at the sidelines for a few more moments. "Wish he was here to see this."

"Who?"

Spike chuckles. "Atlas. He's a hero if there ever was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father," he comments.

"A full-fledged robot has a father?" Cyborg smirks.

Choosing to ignore that question, Spike pushes them all back into the ring. They then fight rounds four and five, and are yet again victorious.

While the group is parading around their victory, Hope sighs and walks away, to the other end of the Coliseum, where there's a shady room protected by iron bars. There, we can make out Hotspot talking to Nightwing.

"That little punk is your next opponent, okay? Don't blow it. Just take him out."

Nightwing observes Beast Boy and company. He raises an eyebrow as Beast Boy does a victory dance, trips over Gizmo's foot, gets a mouthful of dirt, and starts chasing the boy genius through the arena. "The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid? Sorry, but my contract says—"

Hotspot cuts him off. "I know! I know what it says! You think I don't know? I WROTE THE CONTRACT!" he yells, losing his temper for a minute, and causing the flames to grow all around him.

"Well, what do you know? You WERE a good choice for this role!" Hope remarks, somewhat surprised.

After a moment or two, Hotspot calms down. "I know it says you're only required to kill Atlas in this tournament. But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him! Come on. It's like that old goat says! Rule #11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty along the way is no big deal, right?" the pyromaniac tells him.

Nightwing raises an eyebrow, clearly considering mouthing off. Or making some smart comment. Instead, he sighs and leaves the room, walking out to the arena.

Hotspot scowls for a minute. "Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still… suckers like him are hard to come by…"

Meanwhile, back with Sora and the group, they'd fought another round and been victorious yet again.

As the group and Nightwing enter the arena, we can hear Hope solemnly whistling a funeral tune at the sidelines.

The green teen scowls. "Wow, thanks so much for your positive support," he mutters.

"Anytime!" Hope responds cheerfully, placing the camera on one of the benches so it can still record while she grabs a shovel and begins to dig something we can only assume as the three's grave.

They all fight furiously, nearly losing to Nightwing in the process. However, they manage to pull together, finally defeating him. Nightwing, exhausted from the effort, stumbles backwards and to his knees.

"BOOYA!" Cyborg yells happily, grin plastered on his face from their win.

He turns around when no one else joins him in his cheering. And then plainly sees why. A giant, yet familiar robot dog is towering over them. It seems to be Wrex… that big dog that Johnny Rancid rode on in the episode where Starfire grew attached to Silkie. The only difference now is that… three heads are visible.

Gizmo blinks, before turning around slowly and shooting a glare of absolute hatred at Hope, who is still digging. "Dig faster," he snarls, crossing his arms angrily.

Hotspot is partially in the sunlight, but seems about to head back into the caged room. He turns back for a moment though, grinning. "Oh, right, there was one more rule I forgot: Accidents happen." He smirks before turning and leaving the scene.

Beast Boy stands there, staring up in horror at the metal dog. So furious is he with Hotspot, yet so terrified at the same time, he appears to be almost petrified.

Just as Wrex leans down to gobble up the three of them, a metal figure comes, pushing the heads back.

"Hiya Atlas." Cyborg smirks as he watches the full-robot struggle to keep the dog back.

"Atlas could always let the big doggy eat you!" Atlas reminded, scowling.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "No Atlas couldn't."

"Why not?"

Hope spoke up. "Because Hope is in charge here. Beast Boy is my favorite character from Teen Titans, and Sora is from Kingdom Hearts, so by hurting Beast Boy, you get on my bad side!"

Gizmo snorts. "And trust me—that's not a good place to be. Wait a minute… could someone tell me why the heck we were just talking in third person?"

Everyone else proceeds to ignore his question.

Atlas blinks for a minute, before scowling and muttering some things incoherently while continuing to hold Wrex back. "Human! Er… I mean Spike… get them out of here!" he commands to Spike.

Without needing any other encouragement than that, all of them rush back to the lobby of the building.

"Whew… that was close…" Spike sighs, sweating nervously.

Cyborg stops for a minute. "Why do I feel like we forgot something?" he mumbles to himself. Then he smacks his forehead. "Nightwing!" he groans. It seems that Nightwing had been left back in the Coliseum arena in all the confusion. He stares at his script for another moment, crossing his arms once more. "Nu-uh. There is no way in the entire world you can get me to say that line!" he yells at Hope.

Hope cackles evilly from behind her camera, which it appears she picked back up after having to have run away from her digging. "Well I could always give your paycheck to Beast Boy if you feel so strongly about it…"

The partial robot considers for a moment, mutters something under his breath, and glares at the camera. "Fine…" he growls. "Well, here goes what little dignity I have left… Gawrsh Beast Boy, I think we oughta go back into that there Coliseum and help out Atlas!" As soon as the words are uttered from his mouth, he walks over to the nearest wall and continuously bangs his head against it.

As the three of them rush back into the arena, which proves somewhat difficult considering Beast Boy and Gizmo are laughing their butts off at Cyborg's line, they stop and wince at the sight of Wrex again. Looking back, they see Spike has followed them.

Atlas seizes the chance to exit the arena, tired from his efforts of holding Wrex off, an unconscious Nightwing slung over his shoulder.

"Kid!" Spike yells. "I got two words for you: Attack!"

The changeling raises an eyebrow. "THAT WAS ONE WORD!" he yells back at Spike before rushing into battle against the three-headed robot dog. (**A/N:** Wow, doesn't that kind of monster sound like something right out of your everyday cheesy superhero comic?)

Beast Boy's eyebrows furrow in determination, and he leaps into the air heroically with his Keyblade raised. However, after just one strike of the blade to the dog, he and the other two are shocked to see the dog stagger and fall down sideways.

"Dude… that was weird…" he whines, having looked forward to a chance to prove himself in this new world.

"At least we won. Be grateful for that, you crud-flinger!" Gizmo snaps.

At that, the three agree there's something to be cheerful over, and return back to the lobby grinning and celebrating their win.

A few minutes later, Spike was reading to them from an official-looking sheet of parchment. "Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further—"

"HEY! What do you mean "junior heroes"?" Gizmo snaps, looking angry again.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."

Cyborg crosses his arms in a sulking manner. "So what _does_ it take?"

"Well, HUMANS… and partial human," Atlas smirks. "That is something you will have to find out for yourselves. Just as I did!" He grins proudly.

Beast Boy ponders these words and grins. "I know! I could prove myself by trying to move that pedestal again!" he yells confidently. Rushing over to the pedestal, he shoves against it again. Unsurprisingly, it doesn't budge even an inch. "Mmph… aaahh… ARGH!" He slips as he shoves too hard against the pedestal, falling to the ground.

Gizmo and Cyborg snort, walking over to their friend. "How about we help?" they suggest.

The green changeling grunts, too tired to protest at getting help.

As all three of them push, they are astonished to see the pedestal move gradually, inch by inch, until their weight manages to push it all the way against the opposite wall. There, in the location where the pedestal had just been, was another shining keyhole, similar to the one in Wonderland.

Beast Boy and the others lean down to examine it, startled as the Keyblade jerks itself and Beast Boy's hand up. Another beam of light extends the distance between the Keyhole and said blade, and another sound of a click like that of something being locked is audible.

All of them blink for a minute, before cheering once more. "YES! WE MOVED THAT PEDESTAL!" Beast Boy cheers, deciding not to worry about the Keyhole for now. He'd already worried himself over what the one in Wonderland was, and now he saw no point in worrying over the same thing multiple times.

Finally the three of them say their good-byes to Spike and Atlas, heading out the door.

As Spike watches them leave, he shakes his head. "I still can't believe that squirt actually beat Wrex…"

"If it is just between us, I had already worn the dog down by the time the little human jumped in," Atlas snorts.

"My lips are sealed."

Back outside, just before the exit of the Coliseum-world, Beast Boy runs up to the steps, seeing Nightwing resting there. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

Nightwing examines the group and smiles marginally. "Yeah," he nods.

"So why did you go along with him anyways?" Beast Boy pesters him for an answer, having seen Hotspot behind Wrex.

Nightwing remains silent for a moment, and Hope is heard whistling. They all stare at her momentarily. "What?" she asks. "I figured it was a dramatic moment, so I was trying to liven it up a little bit!"

Choosing to ignore her odd ways, Nightwing continues with the scene. "I'm looking for someone. Hotspot promised to help," he explained. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness… but it backfired." With this, he stood up. Just as he is about to exit, Beast Boy speaks up.

"You'll find it, you know," Beast Boy assures him. "I'm searching too."

"For your light?"

Beast Boy looks at the ground solemnly, but nods.

"Don't lose sight of it."

Nightwing's hand is on the door, and he is ready to leave, but Beast Boy puts a word in one last time.

"Hey, how about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved!"

"I think I'll pass," Nightwing smirks, and with that, promptly leaves the group behind.

Beast Boy crosses his arms indignantly and mumbles something about egotistical bird wannabes who think that they're better than everyone else.

And with that, the camera promptly shuts off.

* * *

**A/N:** :) I'm happy that I didn't take near so long to update this chapter. But it would be easier to update while feeling useful if I got a few more reviews. So, I'll take up on a friend's idea: No more updating until I get at least five more reviews. x) Be glad I'm not completely taking her idea and waiting for TEN reviews instead of just five. I currently have six at the moment, so when I get to eleven, I'll update again! 

**_Please Read and Review!_**


	6. Deep Jungle

**A/N:** GAH. There. Another chapter.;-;Sorry it took longer than right after I got the necessary amount of reviews. I really was trying to update ASAP! But if you read my profile, you'd see that I went on a four day vacation to Georgia after school got out last Thursday!

Sora: Beast Boy  
Donald: Gizmo  
Goofy: Cyborg  
Terk/Kerchak: Larry (xD I couldn't think of anyone else, so I decided he's my official gets-stuck-with-costumes-for-the-roles-nobody-else-wants-guy.  
Jane: Sarasim (Hopefully, you'll remember her from "Cyborg the Barbarian".)  
Clayton: Mad Mod  
Tarzan: Speedy (Yes, Speedy. x) If ever you want a laugh in life, just picture him in a loincloth. Yes, I thought about putting Gnaark in, but... Speedy makes me laugh more! -smiles sweetly-)  
Sabor (The leopard): Anti-Beast Boy, evil Beast Boy... whatever you wanna call him, he's Beast Boy's double from "The End: Part 2"

O-o I was hyper when I wrote most of this. Reeeeeeeaaaaallly hyper. So that would explain Larry's over-eagerness to be the "Gorilla King". And... I've never liked Moogles. -hisses- Ever. So... beware!

* * *

Later, the camera once again comes back on, only to show the inside of the Gummi Ship. Two of the three boys—Cyborg and Beast Boy—are lounging about, leaving Gizmo to do the driving, which turns out to be not near so fun as he'd hoped it would be. 

Cyborg suddenly shoots up as he looks out the window, spotting another world. It looks like something right out of Disney's Animal Kingdom, seeming to be like a huge jungle all around. "Yo, Gizmo!" he states, getting the boy genius's attention. "Maybe the King's down there!" he suggests.

"In a scuzz-drippin', backwater place like this?" Gizmo snorts for a second. "No way! Let's move on!"

Beast Boy shakes his head, walking up nearer to Gizmo. "Wait, Aqua Lad and Terra might be down there! Let's just check it out," he pleads, putting one hand on the steering wheel.

"Forget it," Gizmo snaps, trying to remove Beast Boy's hand. "We're on an important mission!" He struggles as he Beast Boy's hand keeps coming back to the wheel every time he smacks it away.

The changeling now puts both hands on the wheel. "Just land!" he grumbles.

"No!"

The camera shifts a little ways over, and we can see Cyborg looking on at the debate, munching on popcorn all the while.

"I want some!" Hope whines.

Cyborg smirks, grabbing a handful of popcorn and literally throwing it towards the camera. Hope then grumbles, "That wasn't what I had in mind."

"Be more specific next time."

The camera moves back to Gizmo and Beast Boy, who are still fighting over the wheel.

"Come on!" the green teen demands.

Gizmo's eyes widen as he stares at the script. "Not again!" he cries.

Hope doesn't bother to clear her throat this time, but instead brings out the whip she had threatened him with back at the Disney Castle.

"Aww… phooey…" the midget chokes out, before struggling to pry Beast Boy's hands off the wheel again.

Beast Boy clings tight. "We're landing!" With that announcement, he practically shoves Gizmo out of the driver's seat and takes control, steering the ship dangerously close to the world.

"Don't touch that!" Gizmo yelps, scrambling back up. "AH!"

All of them, Hope included, scream as Beast Boy's 'wonderful' driving ends up making them crash into the world, and the camera goes completely to static for a good five minutes.

When the view returns, we see Beast Boy sitting inside a dilapidated old treehouse; He's just now starting to wake up and rub his head. Cyborg and Gizmo are nowhere to be seen. "Oww… my head…" he whines. "Cyborg? Gizmo?" When he sees they're not around, he sighs. "Dude, why did I have to land with Hope? WHY COULDN'T SHE HAVE LANDED SOMEWHERE DIFFERENT, BECOME HOPELESSLY LOST, AND GOTTEN HERSELF EATEN BY SOMETHING?" he wails.

Hope makes a "Hmph!" sound. "Nice to know you care…" she grumbles.

Beast Boy grins happily. "Anytime!" He suddenly screams as a leopard leaps into the treehouse. "Wait a minute… didn't we get rid of you when battling Trigon?"

The leopard changes back to a form that resembles Beast Boy exactly… only grey-ish with red eyes. Whoot. It's his anti-self! Wow, it seems writer magic can bring about any character it dang well pleases.

The evil anti-Beast Boy simply gives a grin that looks… well… evil. He's about to make some nasty remark, when he suddenly gets hit with a stick by Hope. "Less talking, more mortal danger!" she yells.

Anti-Beast Boy mutters some impolite, but, fortunately for him, incoherent things under his breath and transforms back into the leopard. Taking a step towards Beast Boy, he licks his lips, clearly thinking something along the lines of "Mmm… lunch!"

Our green teen hero lifts up his Keyblade wearily, as he is currently sitting on his behind, due to tripping when his evil self arrived. He closes his eyes, rambling on some gibberish about being too young and cute to die. Beast Boy readies himself for the pounce—but it never comes.

Opening his eyes, he sees someone familiar standing between the leopard and Beast Boy. The anti-Beast Boy growls and contemplates if it should go on and attack Beast Boy anyways. Finally it decides to wait until another day, and bounds away.

Beast Boy remains silent for a minute, before a huge grin spreads over his face. "_SPEEDY_? Is that YOU!" He tries to contain his amusement at this discovery—and fails. "Well, I never pictured the day I'd see you in a loincloth instead of the usual outfit. I see you kept the mask though." The changeling snickers for a moment. "I hope that loincloth's not spandex," he manages to choke out, before finally giving into his hysterical fit of laughter.

Speedy crosses his arms, eyes narrowed. "I'm going to court!" he yells in frustration.

Hope cackles maniacally. "Go on and tell them what you want. I've already been pulled to court on several different occasions!" she remarks nonchalantly.

"You're insane…"

"They tell me that every time!"

Speedy scowls, deciding to go on and get his unfortunate role over with. "Sabor, danger," he tells Beast Boy.

"Umm… thank you?" Beast Boy manages in between more fits of laughter.

"Thank you," Speedy copies, still none too happy about his role as Lord of the Apes.

The green teen raises an eyebrow. "Huh? Uh… what _is_ this place?" he inquires, finally slowing down on his laughter.

"This place, this place."

"Okaaaaay…" Beast Boy responds, now starting to look a bit freaked out. "Um, where did the others go? Look, I got separated from my friends…. Well technically, Gizmo isn't a friend, just a nuisance and a midget, but… have you seen them?"

"Hmm?" Speedy asks.

Beast Boy rubs his head, unsure of how to get his point across. "_Friends_…" he tells Speedy again, this time more slowly in hopes Speedy will understand. "Geez, normally that's how slow they have to go with me in math class," Beats Boy mumbles under his breath.

"Friends?" Speedy repeats. Oh, the hatred for everything—his script and the character in general—shows on his face.

"Right, my friends!" Beast Boy nods excitedly. "There's two of them! The loud, annoying, short one is Gizmo and the part robot is Cy—" Suddenly, he stops, looking a little bitter as he recalls the experience on the Gummi Ship. "You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for my friends Aqua Lad and Terra."

Speedy raises an eyebrow. "Look for Aqua Lad… friends?" His way of saying: You consider Aqua Lad a friend now?

Beast Boy snickers. "Not really friends, so much as forced to be friends," he explains. Upon hearing Hope tap her foot, he clears his throat. "Umm… Yeah, friends," he agrees.

"Look for Terra… friends?" Speedy inquires.

Beast Boy is about to agree, when he looks past Speedy. Rubbing his eyes, he blinks and shakes his head uncertainly. "I could've sworn I just saw… Terra?" he remarks out loud. He squints and rubs his eyes again, and finally decides it must have just been a trick of the light. "Uh… right," the green changeling tells him.

"Friends here."

At this, Beast Boy bolts up. "Really?" He looks overwhelmed with excitement.

Speedy scowls at his next line. "WHY DO I HAVE TO TALK LIKE A FREAKING APE?" he shouts in dismay.

Hope's free hand is seen holding a wad of cash out to Speedy.

Speedy blinks, before smiling grimly. "Oh. That's why."

Beast Boy narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Hey… HE'S MAKING MORE THAN I DO!" he questions.

"Well, if you'd like to put on the loincloth and talk like both an idiot and an ape, be my guest!" Hope snorts.

The green hero considers before sighing. "I think I'd rather just keep the role I have now."

"&&X!" Speedy tells Beast Boy, moving on with the scene and reluctantly making his weird ape noises. "&&X."

Beast Boy stares. "Uh…. What?"

"&&X. Friends here," Speedy goes on.

Beast Boy looks completely lost by now. "Not sure I understand but… ah well." His expression brightens. "Just take me to Aqua Lad and Terra!"

The camera cuts off for a moment or two, before finally coming back on to show Cyborg and Gizmo. "Dude… where are we?" Cyborg moans. "I hope Green Bean's okay…"

"WHO NEEDS HIM?" Gizmo roars, obviously still fuming about the episode on the Gummi ship. "We can find the snot-nosed King on our own!" He's about to gnash his teeth some more about the current issue, when he stops.

Apparently, Larry has more than one role. This time, we see he's dressed in a gorilla suit. He waves as he sees Gizmo and Cyborg.

The two boys stare at each other, before glancing back at Larry, wondering what the heck Hope must be paying him to play as such characters.

Gizmo's about to say something, when Larry suddenly scampers off, only to be replaced by Mad Mod on the scene. Cyborg and Gizmo both gulp when they see that he's dressed in a hunter's attire.

The next thing we view in the camera is Beast Boy and Speedy again, who have arrived at some sort of camp. Speedy looks relieved. "Better than the rest of the stupid jungle…" he mutters.

"That didn't sound like ape sounds!" Hope calls out in a sing-song voice.

Speedy growls at her. "I'LL SHOW YOU APE SOUNDS!" he screeches angrily.

Beast Boy snickers, but yanks Speedy in the other direction as he notices something from the corner of his eye. They appear to be slides of some sort. Shrugging, he gathers them up and pockets them, before his inquisitiveness makes him drag Speedy with him into a tent.

In the tent, we spy a young woman looking over some papers tacked to the wall of the tent. As she hears Beast Boy and Speedy enter, she turns around.

"Sarasim!" Speedy greets.

"Oh! Speedy! And… who's this?" she asks upon seeing Beast Boy.

Beast Boy waves a little. "Uh, hi there! I'm—"

Sarasim interrupts, looking surprised. "Oh, you speak English? So obviously you're not related to Speedy…"

"I'll say! He's stinking green!" Hope snorts.

"Are you here to study the gorillas?" Sarasim asks.

"Highly doubtful." The camera turns around and we see Mad Mod enter with Gizmo and Cyborg in tow.

Cyborg looks relieved to see Beast Boy. "B.B!" he greets happily.

"Cy? Gizmo?" Beast Boy looks doubly relieved, having had only Hope and Speedy for company previously. He runs up to Gizmo, about to give him a high five, but then stops as he remembers his anger and sticks his foot out to trip the midget instead.

Gizmo yelled some very impolite word that I'll not bother to repeat here.

Mad Mod smirks. "A circus of clown duckies—not much use for hunting gorillas."

Gizmo leaps to his feet. "I'M NOT A DUCK!" he yells, gnashing his teeth.

"Well technically… your role is that of a duck…" Hope thinks about this for a moment, before snickering.

"Shut up."

"We are studying the gorillas, not hunting them, Mod." Sarasim stares at him sternly. "This is research."

Mad Mod waves his hand uncaringly and exits the tent.

Sarasim sighs before smiling at them cheerfully again. "Well, the more the merrier. Please make yourselves at home," she tells them.

"Well anyways…" Beast Boy starts.

"I'm staying!"

He blinks, as he and Gizmo both said the exact same thing. "Huh?"

Cyborg searches for something, before pulling out a Gummi Block. "Look what we found," he remarks, holding the Block out. "We found it while walking here with Mr. British Fancy-Pants."

Gizmo snorts at the name.

"So that means… the King could be here." Beast Boy nods, having caught on.

"We have to work together to find him—for now." Gizmo shoots Beast Boy a death glare.

The changeling snorts. "Fine, I'll let you tag along—for now."

Cyborg turns around, finally noticing Speedy. "You're in a… loincloth? Is that made of Spandex?" He starts laughing.

Speedy snarls. "WOULD YOU ALL QUIT ASKING ME THAT!"

Sarasim chuckles in spite of herself. "Apparently, Speedy was raised here in the jungle by the gorillas," she explains.

"My hair… my poor, poor hair!" Speedy whimpers, trying to smooth down the hair that's become unruly due to dust and dirt in the jungle.

"Communicating with him can still be a challenge… but he is learning," Sarasim smiles.

Beast Boy smirks. "So he was speaking in "gorilla" back there?"

"That's right." Sarasim's smile fades a little. "So, you are looking for your friends?"

Beast Boy's smirk also falters a little as he nods his head. "He said Aqua Lad and Terra are here. And… one word I didn't understand…" Suddenly, he grabs Speedy by the shoulder, shaking him frantically. "TELL ME WHAT THE WORD MEANS!" he demands.

"HOPE WON'T LET ME!" Speedy yells back, dizzily.

"Why don't we try this? We'll show Speedy some slides and see if any of them match the word," she suggests hurriedly, not wanting anyone to kill anyone else. "But… Wait, what happened to the slides?"

The green teen's ears perk up. "Oh, slides?" He reaches into his pocket for a moment, finally pulling out the pile of slides he'd picked up earlier.

They watch the slides one by one, most of them of random images. He pauses at one of a castle, staring at it intently.

"What's wrong, Beast Boy?" Sarasim looks concerned.

Beast Boy snaps out of his semi-trance and looks up at her. "Oh… it's nothing. I've just… never been off of my islands, but that place looks so familiar…" he mumbles quietly, before finishing watching the rest of the slides.

"Well, Speedy?"

"Where are my friends, Terra and Aqua Lad?" Beast Boy probes for an answer.

Speedy shakes his head as if to say he doesn't know.

"But I thought—"

Before Beast Boy can finish his sentence, Mad Mod re-enters the tent. "That just leaves one place." Mod leers at them for a minute. "You see, my ducky, we've been in this jungle for some time now—and we've yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas…" He pauses for effect before moving on. "But Speedy refuses to take us to them."

Sarasim looks at him worriedly. "Really, Mod, Speedy wouldn't hide—"

"Then he could take us there! Go on, Ape Man, take us to the gorillas! Go-ril-las!" he sneers. The last part was said slowly, as though talking to a complete idiot.

Speedy glares at him, though considers the matter. Upon seeing how pleading Beast Boy's face is, he finally nods.

"Speedy, are you sure?" Sarasim asks.

He nods again. "Speedy go see Larry…"

"Larry?" The three boys look around at each other. "But wasn't he… that crazy cat-thing?"

Hope snickers. "Well I couldn't think of anyone else to put in a gorilla suit, and he liked the cat suit so much, so…"

They all sigh, shaking their heads.

"He must be one of the gorillas." Mad Mod smiles and shows his crooked yellow teeth that disturb this writer quite a lot. "I'll come with you. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place."

A few minutes later, Mad Mod has gone on ahead, leaving the group to struggle and find their way through the jungle. Hope complains the whole time about her aching feet, while Speedy grumbles about the loincloth, and Gizmo basically complains about everything.

After a little while, our favorite gorilla suit-wearing honorary Titan is spotted, glancing down at them, surrounded by a few other gorillas. The group stops and stares as the gorillas seem to be bowing to Larry.

"YES! BOW, BOW TO YOUR GORILLA KING!" Larry cackles giddily before stopping as he sees Beast Boy and company. "Uh…"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Know," Gizmo states simply.

Speedy steps forward, speaking in his character's 'native tongue'—gorilla. Luckily for all you viewers out there, subtitles appear, showing what they are actually saying. "Larry, please listen. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them and want to show them. Because, well… they need us," he tries to reason with him.

Larry ponders for a minute before turning his nose up. He speaks back in gorilla as well. "NEEEEEVVVEEEEEEEERRR!"

Speedy raises an eyebrow. "But—"

"No! THE GREAT KING LARRY HAS SPOKEN!" Larry yells again. With that, the gorilla suit-wearing boy walks away.

Cyborg stares blankly. "I don't speak gorilla…. You get any of that?" he asks Gizmo.

Gizmo looks just as lost. "Nope," he tells him, shaking his head.

"I know where we're headed for next!" Beast Boy announces, butting into the conversation.

The other two sigh. "Where?" they ask reluctantly.

"That treehouse over there! It's where Mr. Spandex is staring, so that's where we're headed to!"

"Great observation, Sir Points-Out-The-Obvious-A-Lot!" Gizmo tells him sarcastically.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Speedy yells at Beast Boy.

"CAN WE JUST MOVE ON WITH THIS?" Cyborg shouts.

Before anyone can yell at him some more, Beast Boy darts off for the treehouse, and leaves the others to follow him.

Gizmo becomes angry at Beast Boy for rushing off, and we see him speed up as he runs towards him. Eventually, he even passes our green changeling, still headed for the treehouse. The boy genius is about to stick out his tongue at Beast Boy, but skids to a stop as he sees what's going on in the treehouse.

Larry is still in his gorilla suit and currently interested in an old globe that he's spinning—"SPIN GLOBE, FOR THE GORILLA KING COMMANDS YOU TO!"—while Mad Mod is just a little ways from him, aiming a gun at him silently while Larry is preoccupied.

Gizmo crosses his arms, walking over to Mad Mod. "AND JUST WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he screeches.

His screech causes Mad Mod to jolt and make the gun go off, but luckily in the wrong direction. Or… not so luckily. The camera falls and Hope is screaming like a maniac. As the static returns, we can still hear bits and pieces of what's going on.

"YOU FREAKING SHOT ME IN MY LEG! YOU SHOT ME!" Hope is heard still screaming. Occasionally, we can hear some of the boys try to stifle their laughter at her misfortune.

When the camera comes back on, we see Hope sniffling in the corner of the treehouse, cradling her bandaged leg. She shoots a glare towards the camera. "You're replacing me with… a **_moogle_**?" she asks incredulously.

The boys all nod and grin wickedly. "It works for cheaper pay than you, which means _our_ paychecks go up as well!" Gizmo says this with obvious satisfaction.

Cyborg smirks. "Plus, it doesn't take joy in torturing us like you do," he adds.

The boys finally move on with the scene, turning to glare at Mad Mod. Larry has scampered off, screaming something about homicide attempts.

Mad Mod scratches his head, searching for an excuse, before brightening up. "Blimey, a snake slithered by, you see? I saved that poor gorilla's life!"

All three of them cross their arms disbelievingly, and march him back to the camp. Inside the tent, Sarasim's usual cheerful facade crumbles away to reveal her rage at Mod. "HOW COULD YOU _DO_ SUCH A THING?" she barks at him, arms crossed.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Gizmo, and Hope all watch on. "Well… never get this chick mad," Beast Boy finally states, coming to a simple conclusion. "Especially you, Cyborg."

Cyborg whirls around to look at him, eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

Hope snorts. "Well, isn't it obvious?" She smirks as he still looks clueless. "You liiiiiiiiiiiiike her!" she remarks tauntingly. "And if she were ever to become your girlfriend, you'd have to be extra careful to not do anything stupid to make her this mad—cause she could kick your butt!"

The half-robot immediately starts blushing. "I have n-no idea what the heck you're talking about!"

At that, Gizmo, Beast Boy, and Hope all burst into laughter as the debate between Sarasim and Mad Mod continues.

"Now Miss Sarasim, as I told you, I was not aiming for the gorilla…"

"You are **NOT** to go near the gorillas again!" She stares him down easily, and it's apparent that her decision is final.

Mod opens his mouth to protest, then thinks better of it. He scowls, stomping out of the tent. Outside, he starts smoking on a pipe, and muttering things. "What am I doing here with these bloody pinheads?" he asks aloud. "Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow. I'll stake my life on it!" He is about to take another puff on his pipe before a noise in the bushes is heard.

"See? Creepy things happen to people who talk to themselves!" Hope tells the viewing audience by sticking her head out from the tent flap, before coming back in.

The camera view then returns to inside the tent before we can see what Clayton discovers. Beast Boy and the group are chatting when a gunshot is suddenly heard. They jolt up, running outside the tent, where strange monkey-type Heartless are surrounding a gorilla.

"DON'T WE EVER GET MORE BREAKS?" Beast Boy whimpers as they battle the Heartless. Once they've won, they re-enter the tent, where Sarasim is pacing worriedly. She may have been furious, but it's obvious that she's too good of a person to wish ill on anyone.

"I do hope Mod is safe…" she sighs.

Beast Boy snickers. "I hope he got eaten by some hungry animal. Either that, or I hope that something with rabies bit him."

"Gee, aren't you just so peaceful?" Speedy snorts.

"Eh, put a sock in it, Spandex Boy."

Speedy is about to beat the crap out of Beast Boy, when another gunshot is heard, from farther away this time. The group rushes out again, trying to find the noise.

"Shucks…" Cyborg starts, staring disdainfully at the script. Apparently, even though Hope isn't filming anymore, she still has her other powers. As a bird dropping lands on his shoulder, Cyborg glowers. "I don't see how this can get any worse."

As soon as the statement is said, they stumble into an area of the jungle, where Mad Mod once again has Larry pinned. He's about to shoot when our green hero rushes up. "NO!" he protests, sending a frown at Cyborg. "You just HAD to say something, didn't you?"

Cyborg shrugs apologetically.

Mad Mod pauses as Larry runs off, then turns to the group, staring at them oddly.

"Uh… Mad? I mean, Mad Mod? I mean, Mod?" Beast Boy asks while backing away a few steps.

"&&X! Not Mod!" Speedy yells, also hating his gorilla talk in the script.

Mad Mod smirks at them all, not saying a word. A rumbling is heard far off, and the rock wall behind him suddenly crashes, crumbling away. A giant lizard-like Heartless is seen flickering for a minute, before becoming invisible. Mod makes a motion as to hop on top of the Heartless—but since it's invisible, he accidentally misses and gets a face-full of dirt instead. Sputtering, he is more careful when climbing on the Heartless next time.

The green changeling and our group stare up with wide eyes, before sighing. "Holy shi—" Gizmo starts to say, before Hope chucks a rock at him to keep him from completing his profane word.

The group rushes into battle, and eventually Mad Mod is thrown from his perch on the Heartless. Cyborg and Gizmo go after the Heartless, which it turns out is called a Stealth Sneak (Amazing what you learn when you read the Journal.), while Beast Boy and Speedy handle Mod.

Finally, Mod stops trying to shoot them as he pauses to reload his gun. The Stealth Sneak is, by this time, exhausted, and rears up on his hind legs. Gizmo yells out a spell, which ends up hitting the Stealth Sneak one last time.

Howling in pain, the Sneak teeters dangerously before finally falling over—on top of Mad Mod.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Beast Boy remarks cheerfully.

"Crushing… me…" Mad Mod gasps as the Heartless is on top of him. Finally, the Heartless fades away, and two men in white coats come from off-set with a stretcher in hand, carrying the Brit away to get some medical help.

Speedy glances up at the place that the rock wall had been. Now, a cave opening is visible, and a waterfall is seen right beside it. Larry hesitantly comes out from his hiding place.

"… YOU HAVE ASSISTED THE GREAT LEADER OF THE GORILLAS!" he finally bellows.

Beast Boy and company tilt their heads to one side confusedly since they don't understand gorilla, as Sarasim comes up to the group, also looking confused.

Speedy just shakes his head the whole time.

"FOR THAT YOU MUST BE REWARDED! I, LARRY THE GORILLA KING, HEREBY GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO ENTER THE SACRED CAVE!" Larry continues.

Speedy sighs, leading the others to the cave before they have to listen to him go on and on some more.

Right before they enter, other gorillas come out from similar hiding places, forming a circle around Larry and looking annoyed. "YES, BOW TO ME MY LOYAL SUBJECTS, BOW TO—wait… why are you looking at me like that? Wait! Wait a minute! GAH!" Larry yells.

Somehow or other, the other gorillas got hold of rope and duct tape.

Snorting, the group proceeds inside the cave. They all look around in awe as they see the cave leads behind the waterfalls. Intrigued, they go on further until they get to a space in the cave where a large tree is growing.

"&&X." Speedy says in a monotone voice.

Beast Boy thinks for a minute. "Wait a minute… that means this is your home? But I thought…" He sighs, looking discouraged.

Sarasim blinks for a minute, before smiling. "Oh, I believe I understand. '&&X' means 'heart'. Friends in our hearts…"

Speedy nods, glad someone understands his gorilla talk. "Heart!" he agrees.

Sora sighs. "Oh… so that's what it meant."

There's a brief silence, before we see Hope glaring at Gizmo. Gizmo looks at her and sticks his tongue out—before suddenly drawing it back in as she draws the whip out. "OKAY, OKAY, I'LL DO IT!" he yelps. Turning to Beast Boy, he contorts his face as though not used to the words he has to say. "Sorry…. About what I said…" he manages to get out.

Beast Boy's face looks similar at the thought of apologizing to Gizmo. "I'm sorry too… you know… for nearly destroying the Gummi ship and killing us all…" He doesn't really look sorry… actually, he seems to be amused as he reminisces about crashing the Gummi ship.

Suddenly, the tree starts growing, and another Keyhole is visible. Beast Boy is by now growing used to the routine, and he allows the Keyblade to emit its stream of light and make that locking sound. A similar Gummi block to the one in Wonderland suddenly popped out from the Keyhole just before it was fully sealed.

Cyborg picks it up, again not wanting either Beast Boy or Gizmo to fiddle around with it and end up destroying it, if it turns out to be an important item.

The camera shuts off, and when it comes back on we see Hope watching the circle of villains… er, plus Hotspot.

"Miss, why'd you follow me? Kupo!" the Moogle asks politely from behind the camera.

Hope narrows her eyes. "You stole my job… and I don't trust you! You think I'd let you stay by yourself with all of these evil-doers so you can take the lead and go on with evil plots of your own?"

"Uh…" The Moogle sounds completely confused by now, so it goes on recording.

Brother Blood lifts his nose up as he looks at an image of Beast Boy, Gizmo, and Cyborg in the middle of the table. "What drew the Heartless to that world?"

Jinx examines the image of the threesome too. "The hunter lured them there," she explains. "It was his lust for power that was the bait. But… it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." At this, she allows her face to break out into a grin.

Control Freak looks up from his position on a couch he'd somehow managed to get into the room. In front of him was a T.V., so it's no surprise as to what he was spending his time doing. "Yeah, he got chomped instead!" He snorts before going back to watching his show.

"Move over," Hotspot snaps irritably, disappointed at the events that had happened in Olympus Coliseum.

"Make me!"

Without saying a word, Hotspot flares up, shooting a jet of fire at the couch—and Control Freak's behind.

"GAH!" Control Freak yelped in pain, getting up and running around the room.

Hotspot grins and sits down comfortably on the still-smoking couch.

Brother Blood shook his head at the idiotic actions of his fellow villains, and went back to his discussion with Jinx. "A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless. But… the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes."

Hope snickers. "Looks like somebody can't count. He found three already, genius."

"Shut up."

"Fear not!" Jinx smirks. "It will take him _ages_ to find the rest. Plus, he's still clueless about our other plan!"

Control Freak manages to stop his running around with a flaming butt long enough to give a wicked grin. "Oh yeah, the princesses!"

Jinx nods and then looks back into a dimmer part of the room. "Speaking of which…" She trails off in her sentence as we suddenly see Melvin appear.

"I STILL don't trust you," Hope tells the Moogle simply as the camera shuts off.

"Kupo!" the Moogle says sweetly. But just before the sound stops as well, we hear some evil laughter that sounds very unlike both Hope or any of the villains.

* * *

**A/N:** Gasp. Whatever could the villains be planning? How did Control Freak get a couch AND a T.V. into that room? Will Beast Boy and Gizmo ever be able to work side by side without slitting each other's throats? Was Speedy's loincloth really made of Spandex? And is that Moogle planning something bigger than just domination of the camera? Ha. Guess you'll just have to read more to find out.  
Since you waited so long for an update, despite having the proper number of reviews in, I'll just ask for three reviews this time before I update again. (: Yes, just three instead of five--for now. 

Oh, and by the way, I know there were some mix-ups on dialogue and that I left out a few events. All of that was intentional. x) I just mixed up some dialogue parts because it was funny. I left out them killing Sabor, simply because I don't feel like making people/animals die right now. That, and I'm too lazy. I mixed Terk and Kerchak's parts together for Larry because, once again, I'm lazy. And I didn't make Terk hit on Donald because... um, dude? Larry's a guy. Gizmo's a guy. THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT. M'kay?

**_Please read and review!_**


	7. Revisiting Traverse Town

**A/N:** Oh boy. This is _beyond_ late in updating. But I got caught up in my other fic, okay? Anyways, I'm going to Disney World later tonight and won't be back until the nineteenth of June. This month. Understand? I just thought I'd try and get this little chapter out before I leave.

Aheh. I'm glad you all like this fic so far. I really am having fun adding in the humorous parts so far. Beating Sephiroth on Kingdom Hearts is what reminded me to update this.

Sora: Beast Boy  
Donald: Gizmo  
Goofy: Cyborg  
Riku: Aqua Lad  
Kairi: Terra  
Leon: Robin  
Yuffie: Kitten  
Aerith: Starfire  
Cid: Kid Flash  
Maleficent: Jinx  
Merlin: Fixit  
Your crazy Moogle-hating Director, Hope: Myself

Wow. That's a lot of characters.

**Disclaimer:** Look back at the last six chapters before this, Einstein.

* * *

The next place we see is a world the threesome have already visited before. The softly glowing lights of Traverse Town are visible all around. It would've been a peaceful scene… had Beast Boy not been stomping around in circles yelling… 

"WHY THE HECK ARE WE HERE AGAIN?"

Gizmo and Cyborg both attempt to plug their ears, but to no avail—he was just too loud. Suddenly, the half-robot hero stops in his tracks, looking at Hope, who was being rather slow by stopping to examine the bandage covering her leg that had been shot, every two minutes.

Hope slowly glances up as she realizes Cyborg is still staring. "…What?" she asks, gulping nervously.

Cyborg merely says nothing, but allows a grin that Trigon would've been proud of, to spread up his face as he slowly approaches Hope.

"Aheh… Cyborg? Cy? Why are you looking at me like—GAH!" She lets out an earsplitting scream as the part robot quickly snatches her so that he is holding her by her feet. "LET ME DOWN!" she demands.

Cyborg smirks, ignoring her protests. Instead, he quickly yanks off her shoe, chucking it in some random direction—actually chucking it so that it hits Gizmo on the head—and yanking off her sock. With that, he promptly drops her again.

"MY LEG!" She lets out another deafening screech.

Gizmo clasps his ears tighter. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?" he yells, clearly getting annoyed by this point.

"She's in pain," Cyborg shrugs.

The boy genius smacks his forehead. "Oh, gee, I'd have_ never_ figured that out!" he snaps sarcastically.

Cyborg simply grins and shrugs again. He then turns towards Beast Boy, who is still stomping around in circles and yelling complaints. Evil grin back on his face, he walks up to him calmly and stuffs the sock into his mouth.

The green teen sputters, immediately shutting up, and claws desperately at the sock in fruitless attempts to pull it back out.

Cyborg brushes himself off as he takes another look around. "Now… where the heck is Robin? We need to tell him that there are no more worlds on the map… and ask what the heck these… things do." He pulls out the little Gummi blocks that have been found in some of the previous worlds they've visited.

Gizmo remains silent for a few minutes as they look around, before quickly growing impatient. "HEY! CRUD-MUNCHING ROBIN! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!"

"Don't call Robbie-Poo that!"

All of them freeze at the sound of the familiar voice. The familiar hyperactive high-pitched _female_ voice.

Before any of them could interject, the blonde bounds over to them.

"Kitten… just leave us alone and tell us where Robin is." Cyborg lets out a heavy sigh.

Kitten crosses her arms, her face in a defiant pout. "Fine. Robbie-Poo is in that stupid waterway that's in the alley. He's there with that alien girl." She makes faces of disgust at the mention of Starfire.

The three boys make a move to walk off towards the alley, but Gizmo stops suddenly. "GET OFF OF ME!" he roars at Kitten, who is currently clinging to his shoe.

"BUT ROBIN WON'T LET ME COME SEE HIM ALONE! TAAAKE MEEE WITH YOU!" The blonde girl refuses to come off and instead clings to his foot for dear life as the midget is currently trying to worm his way free of her so he can find the nearest object to beat her to unconsciousness with.

Beast Boy's eyes suddenly light up, and he walks over to Kitten, sock still stuck in his mouth. After a moment, the sock is suddenly spit out, landing right on her face. Our little green changeling goes into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as the girl immediately lets go of Gizmo's foot and flings the sock away, screaming all the while.

And all three of our heroes—plus Hope—make a sprint for the alleyway, not wanting to face the might of Kitten's wrath.

Once in the alley, they all stare blankly. It appears that the waterway is being blocked by iron bars. Sighing, Cyborg clutches his head in deep thought, and Gizmo lets a stream of curses fly. Only Hope and Beast Boy remain positive.

In fact, both were now smirking as they whisper amongst each other before turning to face Cyborg. The half robot raises an eyebrow.

Moments later, the robotic hero had been flung headfirst towards the bars, thus smashing them open. Gizmo roars with laughter as Hope and Beast Boy dance victoriously. Cyborg, on the other hand, mutters death threats under his breath as the others finally get a move on.

As they pull up to the shore inside the waterway, each of them looks disgusted. "That water was naaaaaasssstyyyyy!" Beast Boy whines, trying desperately to dry himself off.

Our favorite mask-wearing Bird-A-Rang-loving superhero approaches the group, followed by Starfire. A few minutes later, the three boys have explained all the events that have happened so far, desperately praying for their adventure to be over.

Robin finally opens his eyes after thinking for a minute. "So, you found the Keyhole?"

The green changeling nods his head. "Yeah… this stupid key-thingy locked it automatically." He shoots a glare down at the Keyblade, partially blaming it—if there was no Keyblade, there'd be no adventure to go on, and thus he could go back to being away from Hope and tormenting everyone in the Titans Tower with his pranks.

He got no such luck.

Starfire steps forward, a huge grin on her face. "Glorious!" she tells him, getting him into a bone crushing hug as Cyborg and Gizmo look on while snickering.

"W-What's so good about it?" Beast Boy manages to gasp out, making futile attempts to wriggle out of her hug.

Robin smirks. "Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of the world. There must be one in this town as well…" He gives a sigh and goes back to thinking.

As Starfire releases Beast Boy, he lays twitching on the floor, making no moves to get up. So Cyborg steps forward instead. "What do you mean?" he asks, as Gizmo grabs a nearby stick and pokes Beast Boy with it.

"It was in Slade's report," the red-haired alien tells them.

Robin nods as Beast Boy shoots up suddenly and chases Gizmo throughout the waterway, seeing as Gizmo had just shoved the stick up his nose. "The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core."

Beast Boy pauses in the middle of strangling Gizmo, remembering how the Heartless just appeared on his island suddenly. "What happens to the world?"

"In the end… it disappears."

All three boys look shocked to hear this announcement as Hope eats a thing of nachos, having heard the speech multiple times by playing the game Kingdom Hearts.

"That's why your key is so important," Robin tells them.

Starfire gives them all encouraging looks as their hopes for their adventure to be over slowly diminish. "Please lock the Keyholes. You're the only one who can."

The green teen crosses his arms as he mopes. "I don't know…" He still wasn't looking forward to having to spend more time under Hope's power.

Robin grins, glad that he only has a few appearances. "Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well!" he taunts.

Starfire nods happily. "Yes, Robin is most correct! You must find your friends and your King anyways!"

"I guess you're right… Okay." Beast Boy hangs his head, defeated.

Cyborg sighs heavily but takes out the Gummi blocks they've found. "Yo, Robin! These Gummi blocks are different from the others… any idea what they're for?"

Robin takes one glance at them and shrugs indifferently. "Go ask Kid Flash. He should know."

Gizmo looks the angriest of all the threesome. He storms out of the waterway (Or rather swims out) suddenly. When he returns, he looks considerably brighter. "Hey, toe-nail flinger!" he calls, addressing Robin. "We forgot that we got you a present…" His eyes narrow to slits as he grins deviously.

Robin looks nervous. "What _kind_ of present?" he inquires, backing away a few steps.

Gizmo doesn't bother to answer that time. Instead he turns back towards the entrance of the alleyway. "HE'S ALL YOURS!" he shouts.

In a flash, Kitten is seen swimming through the water as though she were on the Olympic swim team, rushing up to the shore and tackling Robin to the ground.

All three of the boys plus Hope burst out laughing and quickly exit the waterway.

Later, the boys are seen reentering the Accessory Shop. Kid Flash rushes up to them, showing off his super speed. "What 'cha got there?" he asks. Examining it for a minute, he grins. "Ah, Gummi blocks!"

Beast Boy rolls his eyes. "Do you know what these are for?" He points to the handful that Cyborg is holding out.

Kid Flash snickers and whaps him over the head. "You're telling me that you're flyin' a Gummi Ship and you don't know anything 'bout Navigation Gummies? Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't a playground." He bursts out laughing.

Beast Boy looks offended. "So there's a bunch we don't know. So what?" he shouts, smacking Kid Flash upside the head just as hard. "We've got to use the stupid Gummi Ship to go to other worlds… not like we've got a choice." He shoots a glare at Hope, who whistles innocently, and then he snarls at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash backs up and raises his hands hastily. "Whoa, whoa, take it easy! I didn't know! No hard feelings, all right? So… I guess I could lend you guys a hand."

Beast Boy snorts.

"Okay, Navigation Gummies allow for state-of-the-art technological transport, creating a portal allowing ships of the same material to pass through it and arrive at a differing location from the starting point," Kid Flash explains practically all in one breath.

Cyborg and Gizmo nod their heads, but Beast Boy's jaw drops as he tries to comprehend what the heck the boy just said. "Uh…"

Kid Flash smacks his forehead. "Basically, Navi-Gummies allow you to go to new worlds. You want one on your Gummi Ship, right?"

The three boys all nod, Beast Boy finally understanding what he meant.

"I'll install these on your ship…" Kid Flash starts as a smirk slowly makes its way on his face. "In exchange for a favor."

"What kind of favor, butt-sniffer?" Gizmo snaps.

"Just deliver this book. It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a pretty decent job of puttin' it back together. Anyways, just deliver it to this old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign."

Suddenly, the ground shakes and a ringing bell is heard. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Beast Boy yelps, looking panicked.

"Eh, just the bell above the Gizmo Shop." Here, Gizmo beamed at hearing 'his shop' being mentioned. "You can go check it out if you'd like, but deliver that book first. When you're done with the book, drop by the empty house in the Third District. I'll be waitin' there."

With that much said he shoves the three of them out of the door and out of his hair.

After much searching, they finally come across the sign he pointed out. "Now… how to open it?" Beast Boy wonders aloud.

Gizmo smirks, brining out the magical mage's staff he was given since Beast Boy got that nifty Keyblade and Cyborg got a shield. Did you realize there was hardly a manly word in that entire sentence? Snickering, he lets a blast of fire come forth and land right on Beast Boy's behind, causing the changeling to run around in pain.

"AH! AH! HOT, TOO HOT!" Beast Boy finally trips and falls backwards landing butt-first against the door, which opens upon taking note of a fire spell involved.

The three boys proceed to try and get to the house. But there was one little problem—the house was set on an island inside a small lake of water, with only stones to get across. And the stones were constantly moving from side to side.

Seventeen splashes and ten minutes later, the three by now soaked heroes managed to reach the house and enter it. It seems completely empty at first, and as Beast Boy looks around, it appears he sees something amazing.

As the camera looks to the side, we see Terra walking around and examining the place as well. "There's something about this musty old place…" she tells him. "It reminds me of the secret cave back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?" She gives him a small smile.

Beast Boy stops right in his tracks. "Terra?"

"Beast Boy?" Cyborg's voice.

Beast Boy whirls around to face the other two for a moment, before looking back, only to see that Terra isn't there anymore. It was another illusion.

Suddenly, a figure appeared inside the room, causing the three boys to jump. "Well, well… you have arrived sooner than I anticipated."

Beast Boy shudders. "Wha… you knew we were coming?" He nervously takes a few steps back.

"Of course."

"Are you a… Heartless?" Beast Boy gets out the Keyblade just in case.

The figure chuckles. "Oh, my. No. My name is Fixit. Your King has requested my help." The figure steps forward and indeed we can see that it is Fixit.

"The King?" Gizmo snorts doubtfully.

Fixit nods. "Yes indeed. Now, you are Gizmo, Cyborg… and who might you be, young man?" he asks, looking at our green hero.

"I'm Beast Boy—the best of this group!" This statement causes him to be smacked upside the head by the other two.

Fixit looks indifferent; he wasn't much of the joking type. "Ah, so you have found the Key."

"So… just what did the King ask you to do?" Beast Boy inquires.

Fixit looks around at their bleak surroundings. "Just one moment," he tells them, moving around and adding his own little personal touches to the place, making it a bit brighter than it was before. "Now then… your King has asked me to train you in the arts of magic." Here, he pauses and gives a doubtful snicker, not quite believing in magic. Of course if he were to voice that out loud, Hope would most likely maim him for interrupting the scene. "Any time you would like to practice your spells, just request my assistance and I shall help."

Beast Boy nods, and suddenly remembers the book. He hesitantly steps forward, handing it to Fixit.

"Oh, that book… so Kid Flash asked you to deliver it here? Thank you. It is not quite my book… I found it amongst my possessions one day, so I asked the boy to repair it for me. The book holds a great secret. If you could find the missing pages for me, it will unlock that secret."

The green teen does a double take, not liking the idea of having even _more_ things to find.

Fixit then allows a small smile. "You had best go see Kid Flash before going anywhere else," he tells them.

Another eight minutes and thirteen splashes later, the boys were back in the Third District. As they were walking, our changeling hero didn't notice a small Shadow Heartless sneaking up from behind. When it's too late, he turns around, closes his eyes, and holds out the Keyblade to protect himself—only to find that that hadn't been necessary.

There is a slashing sound, and the Heartless sinks back into the darkness whence it came.

Beast Boy slowly opens his eyes… and sees a familiar face holding a blade inches from him, where the Heartless had just been.

It's our hunky fish boy, Aqua Lad! "There you are! What's going on?"

Beast Boy blinks. And blinks. And blinks again. He then runs up to the boy, pulling at his face as though suspecting it's a mask.

"LEGGO O' ME!" Aqua Lad yells, muffled. He smacks Beast Boy's hand away. "Cut that out!" he snaps.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right? This isn't some funky illusion that's going to disappear?" Beast Boy eyes Aqua Lad suspiciously.

Aqua Lad snorts. "I sure hope so. I sure as heck don't want to be here." At the expression on Hope's face, he sighs and goes along with his line. "I hope not. Took forever to find you," he says in monotone.

Beast Boy looks around for a minute. "Wait a second. Where's Terra?"

Aqua Lad's expression changes to a surprised one. "Isn't she with you?"

The changeling shakes his head sadly.

"Well… don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now." The fishy boy is so busy talking, he fails to notice another Shadow slowly rise up behind him.

"Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this—" he pauses as Beast Boy swings the Keyblade hurriedly, destroying the Heartless that was just about to attack Aqua Lad.

Beast Boy smirks victoriously. "Leave it to _who_?"

Aqua Lad stops for a minute, clearing his throat nervously. "Beast Boy, what did you—"

"I've been looking for you and Kairi, too." He glances back at Cyborg and Gizmo. "Er… with their help," he adds hastily.

Aqua Lad narrows his eyes. "Who are they?"

"Dude, I'm right here, I can hear what you're saying!" Cyborg snaps irritably.

Gizmo crosses his arms. "My name is—"

Beast Boy decides to interrupt again. "We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you!"

"Really?" the 'Fish Whisperer' asks doubtingly. "Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed," he replies sarcastically.

"And guess what?" Gizmo finally gets a word in. "Your toe-nail-flingin' friend here is the Keyblade master. Who would've thought it?"

Beast Boy whirls around angrily. "What's that mean?"

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" The camera view returns to Aqua Lad who somehow or other got his hands on the weapon.

"Huh? DUDE! SO NOT COOL! Give that back, it's mine!" Beast Boy whines.

Aqua Lad snickers. After examining the Keyblade for a few more minutes, he shrugs. "Catch." He tosses the Keyblade indifferently to Beast Boy… who misses and ends up falling flat on his face, the Keyblade landing a few seconds later and hitting him on the head.

Finally the changeling stands back up, muttering under his breath about how if he weren't a vegetarian he would so be eating sushi for dinner. "Okay, so you're coming with us right?" He bore a look upon his face that clearly stated: _Please say you're not coming, please say you're not coming!_ "We've got this awesome rocket—wait 'til you see it!"

Gizmo snorts. "No, he can't come!"

This completely catches Beast Boy off guard. "Really?" he asks hopefully.

Hope is seen brandishing her whip.

"Er… why not?"

"Forget it!" Gizmo snarls.

"No, he's my…" He gags for a minute, before finally choking out the word "Friend".

"I don't care!"

Cyborg taps them both on the shoulder. "Uh, guys? He's gone," he tells them.

"Aqua Lad?" Beast Boy glances around for a minute, before grinning and placing his hands on his head. "Nice going," he tells Gizmo. His tone sounds disappointed, but the smile is still clearly plastered on his face. "Oh, well! At least he's okay. Maybe we'll run into Terra soon, too!"

The three boys go on to a house in the Third District that was previously thought to be vacant, only to see an amusing scene. Kitten was attempting to tackle Robin again, Robin was trying to fend her off with a chair, Starfire was gritting her teeth and shooting death glares at the blonde girl, and Kid Flash was laughing his butt off the whole time.

Finally, the super swift hero manages to stop his fits of laughter to notice the three boys enter. "You guys ever hear of Jinx? I hear she's in town."

"What does your love life have to do with us?" Cyborg snickers.

Kid Flash chooses to ignore that little comment.

Beast Boy raises an eyebrow. "Who is she?" he inquires.

"A witch, man, she's a witch!" Kid Flash tells them.

"She's the reason this town's full of Heartless. Don't take her lightly," Robin explains for a minute. His eyes then dart over to Kitten, who was slowly advancing on him.

"TOUCH THE BOY AND YOUR HEAD SHALL BE POSTED UPON THAT WALL!" Starfire suddenly blurts out at Kitten, eyes glowing green.

Kitten backs off.

Starfire calms down just as suddenly as she had had her outburst, and looks at the threesome. "She's been using the Heartless for years."

"We lost our world, thanks to her," Robin sighs.

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world." Kid Flash's usual cheerful demeanor seems to have been replaced by a slightly depressed one.

"That was nine years ago."

"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys," Kid Flash shrugs.

"That's awful!" Gizmo says, though looking positively delighted to hear about such destruction.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Slade," Robin tells them through clenched teeth, obviously not liking the thought of calling Slade their ruler… or a wise man, for that matter. "He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless."

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless," Kid Flash grins.

Beast Boy raises his eyebrow. "Where is this report?"

"It got scattered when our world was destroyed," Robin sighs.

Kid Flash snickers. "I'm sure Jinx has got most of the pages."

The camera shuts off for a minute.

---

When the camera comes back on, the view is outside the house. It's obvious that the Moogle is no longer the one behind the camera… we see it tied by a rope and chains near the top of one of the walls in the section near the house.

And then Hope's maniacal laughter is heard from behind the camera. "Serves you right, you little…" she grumbles the last word under her breath.

The Moogle stares at her blankly. "But… why, miss? Kupo!"

Hope is heard blowing the creature a raspberry. The view then turns to the side, where Aqua Lad and Jinx are standing, looking in through a window at Beast Boy, Gizmo, and Cyborg inside the house.

"See?" Jinx tells him. "It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your _dear _friend…" She pauses and snorts before moving on. "He quite simply replaced you with some new companions…"

Aqua Lad says nothing but shoots a glare at Beast Boy through the window, though the changeling doesn't notice him.

"Now, think no more of him and come with me!" Jinx smiles wickedly. "I'll help you find what you're searching for…"

---

The next thing we see is back inside the Small House.

"WHY ARE YOU BEHIND THAT CAMERA AGAIN?" Cyborg wails, dropping to his knees as though the end of the world has come.

Gizmo lets another stream of curses fly. "There goes the paycheck," he mutters.

"I'm telling you, that Moogle was up to no good!" Hope defends.

Beast Boy snorts. "Oh yeah, what was it going to do? Kill us with that red pompom on it's head?"

"So, you delivered that book?" Kid Flash asks, moving on with the scene.

Beast Boy simply nods.

"Great. That Navigation Gummi's installed and ready to go. And I threw in a Warp Gummi, just for the heck of it." At the blank look on the three boys' faces, he sighs. "Now you can just warp to worlds you've already visited—no fighting Heartless' ships necessary!" the boy explains. "Now, if you need me again at a later time, I'll be at my real job. What's my real job? Well, you'll just have to find out later. Anyways, you can find me in the First District."

"Friend Kid Flash, may I interrupt?" Starfire speaks timidly before moving on. "I have been thinking about the bell in the Second District…"

"The one that rang a little while ago?" Beast Boy asks, shuddering at remembering how it scared the heck out of him.

"The one above the Gizmo Shop," Kitten laughs. "There's a legend about it, y'know!"

Starfire sends her a glare. "But it is all boarded up. Nobody can get in there." The alien gives a deep sigh.

Kid Flash shrugs. "Heck, go check it out! Ring it three times to see if anything happens."

The three boys spend the next better part of an hour scrambling away from the horde of Heartless inside the Gizmo Shop and up the ladder to the roof in the Second District. A crash is heard, and Gizmo and Beast Boy both start laughing.

"That's one way to use your head, Cy!" Beast Boy calls to his friend, doubling over in laughter—they'd used Cyborg's head again to break through the boards blocking the way to the bell.

Cyborg shoots him a death glare.

"Shutting up now."

The green changeling goes on to ring the bell once, causing a change in the fountain down on the ground in the District that's visible even from the distance they're at. Jets of flame suddenly shoot up where the water was supposed to be.

Beast Boy grins evilly. "Hey Gizmo, why don't you go take a little dunk in that fountain?" he suggests, ignoring the death threats that come from the midget in return. He rings the bell once more, and the flames stop, much to his disappointment, allowing a change in the design to be seen.

After ringing it once more, and witnessing another change in design, all three boys rush back down—the Keyhole was visible appearing. As they approach the fountain, Beast Boy is just about to lock the Keyhole when a rumbling is heard.

"WHY DOES SOMETHING ALWAYS HAVE TO GUARD THESE THINGS?" Beast Boy weeps.

The same armor-covered Heartless from their first visit to Traverse Town appears in front of them, though looking a little different this time. It's whole body is inverted, save for its head, with its torso flipped upside down, its feet becoming its hands, and its hands becoming its feet.

The three boys stare for a minute. "These are some dang freaky creatures…" Cyborg finally mutters, before they rush into battle.

A little bit later, the Heartless is finally defeated. A slurping sound is heard from behind the camera.

"You know… YOU COULD ALWAYS SHARE SOME OF THAT LEMONADE!" Beast Boy shouts at Hope.

Hope sniggers. "I would, but I don't see anyone to share it with!"

Beast Boy is about to yell something back, but the Keyblade suddenly jerks his hand towards the Keyhole, and again the now-familiar beam of light appears. Moments later, the locking sound is heard.

"Way to go, crud-sniffer!" Gizmo congratulates.

Cyborg smirks. "Now if only we could find a way to lock your mouth…"

And the camera shuts off. Don't 'cha just love having that happen?

* * *

**A/N:** And there's you another chapter. Now like it. Love it. Hate it. Review it. Flame it. I DON'T CARE. 8D Okay? 

This whole thing makes me want to buy a Beast Boy plushie and put it in a Sora outfit.

I'll try and update when I get back from Disney World. That is... I'll update it IF there's another five reviews to it. All righty? Ta, luffs.

**_Please read and review!_**


End file.
